antagonist
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: DISCONTINUE Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran? SasuIno sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu,OroTsu DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist **

Naruto © M.K

Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu

(slightnya super duper crak semua)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang,

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya MINGGAT aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 1

"Ahhhh... kenapa masih lama... aku ingin pulang pak..." rengek Tenten gadis tomboy bercepol dua, yang sekarang ada di ruang pribadi Hatake Kakashi sensei.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi... aku masih belum puas" jawab sang guru ganteng berambut perak dan sebelah matanya ditutup dengan penutup mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan disana betuliskan 'K love T' dengan dua tanda hati yang jelas-jelas sangat norak sekali.

"Urghh.. . Kau ini sampai kapan akan melakukan ini, ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam pulang sekolah **sensei!" **sahut Tenten dengan penekanan di akhir kata pak guru... yach mereka memang guru dan murid kan?

"Kalau sudah bukan jam sekolah kenapa kau masih memanggil ku 'sensei' hemm?... ten-chan.?" goda Hatake Kakashi sang guru kepada sang murid yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kau... ta...tapi aku capek kalau terus seperti ini... kapan sih kau puasnya... Ka..Kakashi.." ucapa Tenten agak gugup karena mendapatkan panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya dan juga harus memanggil gurunya dengan nama kecil.

"Entahlah...mungkin sampai besok" jawab Kakashi enteng sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di paha mulus sang sekarang ini pasangan Kakashi sedang bermanja-manja di paha kekasihnya.

"Apha...! kau gila! Sudah, aku mau pulang!" marah Tenten sambil mendorong Kakashi menying kir dari pahanya tetepi saat Kakashi jatuh dari sofa dia malah menarik tenten sehingga tenten jatuh di atas Kakashi. Dan Kakashi pun mencium Tenten dengan lembut namun penuh nafsu... nafsu? Yah...Hatake Kakashi adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan nafsu... alasanya? Kalian bisa tahu dari hobinya... hobinya? Tentu saja membaca dan mengoleksi komik,majalah,dan novel HENTAI.

"Mph..kah,,Mnnh.." desah Tenten di tengah-tengah ciuman panasnya... Kakashi sama sekali tak memberi ruang untuk tenten berbicara. Dia melumat habis bibir mungil tenten dengan bibirnya yang seksi.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada kamera hp yang terus-terusan memmoptret adegan mereka. Sang pemilik hp tersebut berseringai, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu... rambut pirang pucat berkibar di tengah koridor yang sudah sepi.

~Antagonist~

"Sasuke kun... Aku... menyukaimu maukah kau jadi pacarku" Ucap seorang siswi cantik berambut hitam pada siswa tampan yang saat ini sedang makan-makan bersama sekutunya di kantin.

"Hahahahahahah nekat sekali" terdengar gelak tawa sorang berambut duren dan berkulit tan.

"heh, mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup" ucap sinis pemuda berambut merah dan bertato 'ai' di dahinya

"hei hei... kalian ini dengar duru jawaban dari sang pangeran..." ucap pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato bebentuk segi tiga di kedua pipinya. Dan mereka sangat tampan!

"Cih! Hei Nona aku tidak suka yang berdada kecil. Kalau dadamu sudah besar kembalilah lagi... " ucap Sasuke pemuda tampan bermodel rambut pantat ayam tersebut.

" hkh..." sang gadis hanya menahan tangis dan berbalik badan dari gerombolan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"dan... sebelum dadamu besar jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku lagi" tambah Sasuke pada gadis manis itu... lalu disusul dengan gelak tawa teman-temanya...sungguh sangat kejam untuk sebuah kata-kata penolakan. Sang gadis pun tak kuasa membendung tangisnya dan akhirnya berlali sambil berlinang air mata.

"Haahahahaahhahha kau ini kejam sekali Teme..." ucap naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dia mengatai Sasuke kejam namun ikut menikmati adegan tadi...dia adalah orang yang lebih kejam mungkin.

"Dan ini adalah yang ke empat kalinya dalam pekan ini...hahahahahaha "lanjut Kiba dengan tawa anjingnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya malanjutkan meminum susunya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis mendapati omongan teman-temannya, ya dia memang tampan dan populer... siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke? Dia juga seorang playboy tapi dia hanya berkencan dengan wanita yang dia sukai (secara fisik) namun entah karena sihir apa wanita yang di lukai Sasuke dan juga hanya di jadikan cinta satu malam tidak pernah jera untuk mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Seperti tadi siswa berdada rata dan tidak seksy sama sekali namun cukup manis nekad menembak sasuke yang jelas -jelas pecinta wanita seksy...sunggug nekad...

"Waaaaw... lihat karin makin hari makin seksi saja..!" Naruto mengelap air liurnya sembari tetap memandangi Karin, yah.. siapa yang tidak tahu Karin? Wanita seksy berdada besar? Berwajah cantik walau di bingkai kacamata.

"Dasar incest!" celetuk Gaara yang sukses membuat perempatan di pelipis naruto muncul

"Hei panda! kau ini! Karin itu sepupu ku bukan saudara kandungku! Jadi kita bukan incest!" marah Naruto sambil meremas kaleng susunya.

"Sama saja" ucap Gaara enteng sambil meneruskan aktifitasnya. Yah Gaara adalah orang yang cuek dari keempat pemuda tampan itu namun kata-katanya adalah yang paling pedas dan menusuk.

"Kau...!"

"Hai Sasuke" belum sempat Naruto menyempurnakan umpatanya pada Gaara, Karin sudah datang di meja mereka dan mengucapkan salam manis kepada Sasuke. Tapi yang disapa sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Halo Karin" balas naruto yang jelas-jelas terlalu pede.

"Tsk! Naruto aku tidak menyapamu!"

"Ahh karin kau jahat sekali pada sepupumu yang ganteng ini..." goda Naruto yang kini sudah menempel-nempel pada Karin.

"Menyingkir dariku Naruto...!" pertengkarang _Gajhe _pun tak bisa terhindakan.

"Sakura..."

"Eh?" semua menoleh pada Kiba tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka menyipitkan mata mereka melihat Kiba yang ternyata sedang tidur dan mengigau nama ketua komite disiplin yang sangat galak itu,oke... em.. dan juga cantik.

"Benar-benar cari mati..." ucap Gaara yang mendapati temanya ternyata menyukai sang ketua komite disiplin.

"Ki..Kiba..." naruto hanya tercengang namun tetap tidak merubah posisinya yang memeluk karin, mendapati temanya mengigaukan nama 'Sakral' bagi murid-murid bandel seperti Naruto tentu Kiba juga... sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum(lagi -lagi) sinis medapati kejadian itu. Sedangkan Kiba yang sudah terbangun akibat bunyi bel yang sangat nyaring itu hanya bingung mendapati tatapan iba dari temen-temannya.  
>"engh..? kalian kenapa.." tanya kiba polos, mereka tetap tersenyum iba mendapati kepolosan kiba saat bangun tidur 'bisa-bisanya pemuda polos sepertimu jatuh cinta pada monster pemarah seperti Sakura' hanya kalimat itu yang kini berada di benak teman-temanya.<p>

.

.

.

"Gaara kerjakan soal nomor lima" ucap Tayuya sensei menyuruh Gaara muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal di depan. Sedangkan yang di suruh berseringai sebelum melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan kelas.

Gaara megerjakan soal matematika yang menurutnya bukanlah hal sulit. Setelah selesai, Garaa memberikan spidol hitam tersebut kepada Tayuya sensei. Saat tayuya sensei menerima spidol tersebut Gaara mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada tayuya sensei dan itu tentu saja tidak bisa terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Tayuya sensei agak tercekat setelah mendengar bisikan Gaara namun mimik mukanya kembali normal layaknya orang dewasa.

"Yak betul... kerja bagus Gaara" puji Tayuya sensei pada Gaara yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum tipis kemenangan.

"Cih! Bajingan" ucap Sasuke di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum (dan lagi-lagi) sinis. Mendapati temanya yang akan segera mendapat sesuatu yang bagus bersama guru mreka yang seksi itu.

"Sraaak" pintu kelas tergeser dan muncul sosok berambut perek dengan penutup mata yang bergambar memalukan. Yang sukses membuat salah satu siswi di kelas itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Sang guru berambut perak hanya tersenyum manis pada murid-murid dikelas itu tanpa semua murid sadari bahwa guru itu sebenarnya hanya tersenyum pada Tenten.

"Tayuya sensei maaf menganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar mu aku datang mengantarkan murid baru untuk kelas ini"

"Ah.. tentu saja kakashi sensei... " ucap Tayuya mengijinkan

"Baiklah Yamanaka-san silahkan masuk" Ucap Kaashi sensei memanggil murud baru itu.

Setelah panggilan Kakashi sensei, masuk gadis berwajah cantik,dengan rambut blonde agak pucat yang di ikat satu, rock sekolah yang super mini berkibar bersamaan dengan dasi merah darah dan juga rambut indahnya, semua tercengang menyaksikan adegan itu mereka seperti melihat peri... peri yang sangat cantik.. dan juga super sexy...

"Yamanaka Ino,, aku pindahan dari Sachihiro Gakuen, hal yang kusukai tidak banyak...namun hal yang kubenci hanya satu..." Ino mengantungkan kalimatnya dia berseringai lalu..

"Yaitu,orang baik..."

DEG

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu seolah tercekat mendengar perkataan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut. Namun dari semuanya hanya satu orang yang tersenyum..oke mungkin lebih mirip seringai...seperti seringai seorang psikopat yang mendapatkan magsa baru. Yah siapa lagi yang mampu berseriangai macam itu kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ba..baiklah Ino silahkan duduk" ucap Tayuya langsung memanggil nama kecilnya..yah.. Tayuya adalah seorang guru yang sangat tidak suka dengan yang namanya keformalan...lagipula dia seorang guru di bebas memanggil muridnya dengan panggilan apapun... pemikiran orang keras kepala? Benar.. Tayuya memang orang yang keras kepala

"Tapi aku ingin memilih sendiri dimana aku harus duduk" ucap Ino secara tiba-tiba dan itu sukses membuat Tayuya dan semuanya tergaket-kaget. Mana mungkin anak baru sampai hati bilang begitu? Itu artinya kan dia akan megusir anak yang bangkunya diinginkanya.

"tapi... eh" belum sempat Tayuya melanjutkan kalimatnya Ino sudah berjalan ke depan mengahmpiri bangku Sasuke dan Gaara lalu dia meletakan Tasnya yang keren dan pasti mahal itu di atas bangku Gaara hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk'

"Aku ingin duduk disini" ucapnya lagi tapi pandanganganya malah sedang bertautan dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendelik melihat sikapa gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya.

"ka..."

"Gaara pindahlah" sebelum Gaara sempat memprotes suara datar penuh penekanan dari bibir Sasuke meluncur. Dan itu sukses membuat senyum tipis agak sinis di binir ino. Garaa makin mendelik kepada sahabatnya itu bisa-bisanya... tapi lalu dia ersenyum sinis dan mnegejek

"kau lebih dari seorang bajingan " bisik gara di telinga Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan bangkunya. Gaara mengerti maksud Sasuke dia pun menurutinya karen perintah Uchiha adalah MUTLAK tak terkecuali untuk para sahabatnya. Karena menentang Sasuke sama saja dengan 'Ingin mati'. Setelah Gaara pergi Ino duduk di bangkunya. Ino myunggingkan senyum manis pada Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan seyum tipis tetapi bukan seyum sinis seperti biasanya ini lebih tulus walu hanya sedikit kadar ketulusanya.

.

.

.

.

"Tettttttttttttttttttt …..!" bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar harus di hentikan sampai disini.

"Baik anak-anak kerjakan soal halaman 70 sampai 75 dan minggu depan di kumpulkan"

"haiiii sensei..." jawab beberapa murid yang memang serius belajar. Sedangkan naruto cs? Jangan ditanya...tentu saja kiba dari tadi dia tidur di uks dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran ...naruto sudah pergi dari tadi untuk menjemput Karin di kelasnya. Dan Gaara tentu saja dia juga sudah pergi untuk menagih sesutau pada sang guru Tayuiya sensei. Lalu Sasuke...

"Rambutmu indah..." ucap Sasuke pada Ino sambil mencium helaian rambut Ino di tanganya... Sasuke gombal? Ya tentu saja...dia kan seorang play boy...jangan lupakan itu.

"Kau menyukainya?.." tanya Ino yang sudah beres memasukan peralatanya ke dalam tas. Dia meoleh pada sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu... tapi aku tidak suka kalau hanya bisa menyentuh dan mencium rambutmu..." balas Sasuke yang kini sudah mulai menyentuh pipi Ino. Suasana kelas sudah sepi dan hanya tingal mereka berdua... Sasuke agak heran sebenarnya, karena saat ini diposisi yang sangat dekat ini dia sama sekali tidak menemukan semburat merah di pipi putih mulus Ino.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?...heh?" kini ino mebalas Sasuke dengan senyum sinis wajah mereka hanya kurang beberapa senti untuk bertemu. Sasuke melebarkan matanya dia tidak tercekat akibat ucapan Ino namun di kaget dengan benda dingin yang kini menelusup di selah seragamnya dan menyentuh kulitya 'Sebuah pisau lipat' sasuke menormalkan mimiknya namun tetap tidak memperluas jarak mereka.

"Apa kau tidak prnah berciuman?..ah! Salah mungkin...kau sudah pernah membunuh orang berapa kali hem?" tanya Sasuke namun kini tangan kirinya mulai turun dan memegang pergelangan tangan Ino yang memegang pisau..

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ino balik.

"Menurut ku... kau sama sekali belum pernah membunuh orang..."

'SET'

'JLEP'

Pisau itu di ambil sasuke dan dilemparnya sembarang dan sukses menancap di dinding. Lalu Sasuke menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, Sasuke pun melumat bibir marun ino dengan sangat nafsu.. namun Sasuke sempat kaget karena ternyata Ino juga membals ciumannya... ciuman mereka begitu dalam lidah mereka beradu hebat, saliva mereka bercambur aduk sampai sebagian mengalir di celah ciuman meraeka. Tangan sasuke mulai gatal untuk tidak menyentuh apapun, bukan apa-apa namun berciuman tanpa mendengar desahan seksi bagaikan makan sayur tanpa tomat bagi sasuke... sasuke mulai meremas halus dada Ino dan akhirnya ino mengerang di tengah ciuman pnasnya

"Enghhhh.. ehnn...nhh" Sasuke pun sangat terangsang dengan desahan seksy Ino dia memang bukan untuk pertama kalinya mendengar desahan seorang gadis namun baru kali ini dia merasakan suatu fantasi yang tak pernah dia rasakan dari desahan-desahan gadis lain...

"enghnh.."

"hnnn...ehnhhh...nghhh..."

"Enhh..."

Desahan demi desahan mulai tercipta dari aktifitas keduanya namun tunggu! Dari desah-desahan itu ternyata salah satunya adalah desahan sasuke.. kenapa? Ya karena tanpa di duga tangan mulus ino tengah mengelus bagaian bawah sasuke yang kini mungkin sudah menegang. Sungguh tidak diduga akal pikiran Sasuke sudah akan hilang saja dia tidak pernah mendapati wanita seperti ini...desahan nikmat terus saja terdengar dari mulut keduanya sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka...saat ciuman mereka lepas saliva panjang mengandengkan lidah sasuke dan ino hingga pada akhirnya terputus karena jarak.

"Dan menurutku kau... sudah berkali-kali berciuman" kata sasuke setelah ciuman panas mereka

"Dan juga kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" ucap sasuke melihat bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak dapat di kelabuhi lagi. Ino berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, belum selangkah pun dia beranjak dari tempatnya tangan sasuke menariknya untuk duduk kembali

"Mau melarikan diri heh? " ucap Sasuke dengan sinisnya...

" heh?... melarikan diri bukanlah sifat ku namun..." Ino mengantungkan kalimatnya lalu dia menyeringai.

"Melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang payah juga bukanlah hobi ku" Ino kini sudah sukses keluar dari kelasnya sambil tersenyum, senyum manis penuh kemenangan...seperti senyum gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta namun agak beda dia tersenyum... namun tetap terdapat kearoganan di dalamnya. Sedangkan Sauke yang ditinggal hanya bisa diam menahan amarah. Menerima perkataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia pikirkan selama ini akan di dapatkan dari mulut gadis yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya.

"Brengsek!, tunggu saja Yamanaka Ino kau akan bersujud padaku!"

**TBC**

**A/n **ini adalah fic rekues dari akun FB niaelfazen anggraeni (iner:goblok bukanya itu akun elo!) eh iya ya... wkwkwkwkwk saya sudah frustasi pengen baca fic sasuino ekstrim.. akhirnya saya rekues ke temen2 ada yang mau buatin ada yang nolak ada yang gk janji dsb dan akhirnya inilah tingkat kefrustasian saya... saya buat sendiri! yeyyyyyyyyyy .

dan saya mina mintak saran dan sebagainya flame pun saya terima.! onegai

.

.

.

dan untuk slight pair itu ekstrim banget menurut saya.. wkwkwkwk saya pecinta hal hal ekstrim (kagak ada yang peduli)

TTTTTTT^TTTTTTTT

.

.

.oke kalau begitu yang baja wajib repiuw

yang baca trus langsung pergi aja. ane sumpahin jomblo seumur hidup! (plak!) oke saya yakin setelah ini bakalan kagak ada yang repiu w hiksu...TT^TT

**eLfazen**


	2. Chapter 2

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist **

Naruto © M.K

Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu

(slightnya super duper crak semua)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang,

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya MINGGAT aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 2

"Karinnnn...!" teriak Naruto pada sepupunya yang sangat dia cintai, dia berlari menghampiri Karin ynag kini sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kerumah. Karin menoleh, mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan umpatan jengkel ketika mendapati siapa yang tengah meneriakinya sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya. Karin akhirnya memilih untuk mempercepat jalanya namun... akhirnya di memilih untuk lari menghindari Naruto... adengan kejar-kejaran _gajhe_ pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"Oiiii Karin tunggu aku... Karin!.. ahh kau ini.." Naruto mempercepat larinya hingga ia bisa memegang lengan Karin dan menghentikanya.

"Karin kau kenapa sih!, selalu saja pulang duluan rumah kita kan sebelahan" kata Naruto sedikit jengkel pada karin tangannya masih menggenggam tangan karin.

"Lepaskan Naruto! kau bodoh ya! Gara-gara kau kita jadi di juluki pasangan incest! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti dan pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" kata Karin marah akan tingkah laku Naruto padanya bukan apa -apa sebenarnya Karin menghindar dari Naruto karena dia tidak ingin terus-terusan di katai incest oleh teman-temanya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan tidak boleh ada yang menghentikannya, siapapun itu" kata Naruto mantap pada Karin tatapannya serius dan ini adalah kelemahan Karin kala mendapati keseriusan dari sepupunya satu ini dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karin memejamkan matanya dia... ya...dia memang mencintai sepupunya. Dia mencintai Naruto tapi...dia terlalu munafik dan takut untuk mengakuinya... dia merasa kan dilema saat ini...

"Ayo kita pulang..." ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Karin. Dia tersenyum lebar pada karin dan di balas dengan senyum tipis miris dari Karin. Akhirnya mereka pulang, Naruto mempererat genggamanya...'Ya untuk sekerang seperti ini saja tidak apa-apa' batin naruto... dia bisa bersama-sama dengan karin adalah hal yang paling mneyenangkan di dunia lalu yang kedua adalah ramen... mereka pulang di bawah sinar oranye, sore hari yang membuat kedua nya menjadi sangat romantis.

~antagonist~

Tenten berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah, pagi ini dia sendirian seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya... apa tenten tidak punya teman? Tentu saja dia punya namun untuk berteman dekat Tenten selalu menutup dirinya. Sebuah hal merepotkan baginya apabila harus terikat dengan hal yang bernama persahabatan. Karena apabila dia mempunyai sahabat maka hubungannya dengan Kakashi akan segera terungkap... tenten bergidik ngeri ketika dia membayangkan apabila suatu saat hubungannya dengan Kakashi ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki tenten berirama menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolahnya, banyak lalu lalang siswa siswi yang juga berjalan di sekitarnya.

"Hai Ten..!" Sapa gadis berambut pirang secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik sekali kalau di lihat dari dekat kulitnya yang putih mulus bibirnya yang marun dan juga senyumnya yang sangat ceria namun tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

"Eh..! Yamanaka?" ucap Tenten sedikit kaget di awal.

"Kita berangkat sama-sama yuk.." ajak Ino sambil mengandeng tangan Tenten .

Tenten yang kaget pun melepas gengaman tangan Ino padanya.

"Ah... ma... maaf Yamanaka kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri saja aku tidak suka... ka..."

"Kau tidak mau bergandengan denganku padahal kita kan teman..." ucap Ino sambil menundukan wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat sedih saat ini... siapa yang tahu kalau itu hanyalah salah satu keahlianya.. yaitu berakting.

"Yamanaka kita memang sekelas tapi bukan berarti kita berteman. Lagi pula aku sama sekali belum mengenal mu... aku permisi dulu" ucap tenten tegas dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Jadi ...kau bukan teman ku? Heh? Ten-chan..." ucap Ino yang kini sudah berdiri sambil menyeringai sambil membuka HP nya dia melirik tenten yang telah berhenti di tempat lewat ekor matanya.

Tenten membalikan badanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat sesuatu di dalam HP Ino. Di dalamnya ada foto dirinya yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Kakashi... saat itu Tenten merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Yamanaka.." ucap tenten dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan terasa amarah yang tertahan di dalamnya..

"Em? Apa yang ku inginkan? Hahahahhahahaha" Ino malah tertawa lepas... dan saat ini Ino malah terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Hahah.. menurutmu... apa yang akan kulakukan? Kau bahkan tidak menganggap ku teman kan? Sepertinya asyik kalau sampai seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal ini.." ucap Ino dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan ancaman murahanmu... kau kira aku takut..? jangan harap..

Yamanaka!" ucap tenten tega, dan dia berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Memang kalau sampai kalian ketahuan kau paling hanya akan di keluarkan... tapi kalau guru Perak itu...mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga... dia akan di keluarkan dan tidak akan pernah di terima di sekolah manapun juga!" ucap Ino lagi yang saat ini sudah berada di samping Tenten..

"Tapi.. kalau kau mau menjadi teman ku aku janji tidak akan pernah melakukan apa-apa.." bisik Ino di telinga Tenten. Tenten memejamkan matanya..dia merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia bisa berurusan dengan iblis pirang macam Ino tapi dia juga tidak mau hal-hal buruk menimpa kekasihnya. Seperti yang di katakan Ino tadi.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi temanmu...tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan apapun Yamanaka" ucap tenten dengan wajah sendu penuh dengan penyesalan... dan permohonan.

"Yap! Tentu saja... oke mulai sata ino pangil aku Ino... dan .. bawakan tas ku... itu sangat berat" ucap Ino dan melempar tas nya pada Tenten. Tenten mendelik melihat perlakuan Ino padanya..

"Ka.."

"Kita teman kan...? hem? Ten-chan?" belum sempat tenten memprotes Ino sudah duluan menyelanya dengan kata-kata ancaman yang terbungkus manis. Dan saat itu Tenten sadar kata Teman versi Yamnaka Ino adalah 'Budak' Tenten lagi- lagi meruntuki dirinya sendiri.. bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dalam perangkap Iblis Ini. 'Apa yang lebih buruk dari menjadi Teman(baca:Budak) dari Yamanaka Ino'.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan dengan aroganya di tengah koridor, tidak peduli ada lalu-lalang murid-murid lain disana... dia tetap berjalan lurus seperti koridor itu adalah miliknya. Tenten yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang sudah sukses terlihat seperti budak... dia membawakan tas yamanka Ino dan mengikuti sang Yamanaka dibelakangnya.

"Pssst.. eh.. itu..Psst..."

"Eh iya... hn yang itu..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik siswa siwa di sekitar Ino dan Tenten saat Ini entah gosip apa yang sedang _hits_ di bicarakan di sekolah mereka. Ino menoleh pada tenten yang saat ini sudah menyetarakan lankahnya dengan Ino.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Ino.

"Em.. tidak... aku tidak tahu... tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan mu..." jawab tenten dengan tampang lesu. Saat ini dia seperti sudah tidak punya nyawa... dia sudah di cap sebagai budak Yamanaka... Apa yang lebih memalukan dari Ini.

"heh!.. Baru dua hari sudah seperti ini, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan..." ucap Ino santai dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun saat melewati mading langkah Ino terhenti. Tenten yang menyadarinya juga ikut berhenti dan mereka membalikan badanya menghadap mading, dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan bagi tenten... kalau ino... tentu saja dia menyeringai... di mading tersebut terdapat sebuah foto berukuran poster yang sedang mengambarkan siswa dan siswi yang sedang berciuman intens yang satunya nerambut raven dan satunya pirang. Ya itu adalah foto yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha sasuke yang sedang berciuman di kelas kemarin. Bagaimanaka mungkin Ino malah berseringai mendapati hal tersebut apalagi di bawahnya bertuliskan.

'Murid baru... yang tak kuat menolak pesona sang pangeran'

Ino melanjutkan langkahnya dan dia akhirnya sampai di depan kelas dia menggeser pintu kelas.

'Sreeeeeek'

Pintu kelas tergeser...dan memperlihatkan isinya. Terlihat pemuda raven yang sedang duduk dan di pangkuannya terdapat seorang gadis seksy yang entah dia berasal dari kelas apa sedang bergelayut manja di leher sasuke... terlihat sasuke yang sedang bersendau gurau dengan teman-temanya dan terlihat jelas dia sedang meremas bokong seksi gadis di pangkuanya.

"Hai dear... ohayou..." sapa Sasuke pada Ino tapi dia tetap asyik meremas-remas bokong Gadis di pangkuanya.

Ino menghampiri mejanya...namun dia tidak menghampiri tempat duduknya dia menghampiri tempat dimana sasuke duduk dan bermesraan dengan gadis pelacur itu.

'Bruakkk'

Siiiiiiiing...

Semua terdiam mendapati apa yang sedang dilakukan Ino saat Ini. Yah baru saja Ino menarik gadis seksy yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan mendorognya keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh menabrak barisan meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Sasuke... sekali lagi aku melihat mu menyentuh Sasuke...akan ku robek wajah plastik mu itu..!." ucap Ino dingin dengan nada yang menusuk.

Semua yang ada di situ menelan ludah melihat keganasan Ino namun... tidak untuk Sasuke, dia tersenyum lebar mendapati hal itu... dia berdiri dan memeluk ino.

"Saat sedang marah kau menyeramkan... aku jadi ingin tahu apa kau juga menyeramkan saat sedang bercinta" bisik sasuke di telinga Ino... namun semua mengira itu adalah bisikan cinta, lalu dia mencium Ino singkat, mungkin sebuah ciuman selamat pagi yang sangat manis.. .

Grep

Ino memeluk sasuke erat seperti di tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke. Semua orang yang ada di kelas menyoraki mereka berdua. Seperti baru saja melihat hubungan cinta remaja yang begitu romatis. Sasuke megecup pucuk kepala Ino... namun seperkian detik Sasuke meleberkan matanya... kala medengarkan bisikan Ino di dadanya.

"Cih kau merasa menang heh? Aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuhmu karena hanya akulah orang yang boleh... morobek-robek kulitmu! " ucap Ino. Lalu bibir Ino bergerah ke atas ke bagian belakang telinga sasuke... Ino menjilatnya nya dan berbisik.

"kulit mulus ini... terlau menjijikan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperhintungkan perbuatan mu..." ucap Sasuke sambil merasakan desiran di bagian perutnya kala Ino menjilati lehernya.

Sasuke melepas paksa pelukan Ino dan menarik Ino keluar dari kelas. Ternyata saat ini di luar kelas pun tengah banyak gerombolan siswa yang menyaksikan adegan Sasuke dan Ino di dalam Kelas tadi. "Teme benar-benar akan melakukanya..." ucap naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke dan Ino yang ditarik paksa.

"Apapun itu dia memang seorang Bajingan sejati..." ucap Gaara melanjutkan bermain dengan Tab-nya

"Apa aku harus seperti itu terhadap sakura?..."

Siiiiiiiiiing

Semua kelas terdiam dan menatap kiba denngan Tatapan 'Kau benar-benar cari mati'

"A..ada apa?.." tanya kiba polos pada mata-mata di sekelilingnya...

Dan mereka pun makin melas dan prihatin melihat kepolosan Kiba.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke

"Ke tempat dimana kau harus bertanggung jawab" jawab sasuke, suaranya seperti menahan sesuatu... sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan... yaitu nafsu... nafsu akibat rangsangan dadakan yang di perbuat oleh Ino.

'Brak' sasuke membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar sampai siswi yang kebetulan piket menjaga ruang UKS kaget dan terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Ka... kalain mau apa... sedang cuti... ja.. .jadi... "

"KELUAR!" bentak sasuke pada siswi yang tak berdosa itu

Siswi tu pun keluar dengan terbirit birit setelah mendapat bentakan sasuke yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Bruk..!Sret. Sret...Sret." Sasuke mebanting tubuh Ino di tempat tidur lalu di menindihi Ino dan merobek-robek seragam serta bra Ino. Sasuke mulai melumat tonjolan Ino dan meremasnya... Kasar lalu dia turun keperut Ino... di jilati pusar Ino dengan lidahnya.. hingga membuat Ino mendesah hebat..

"Engh... brengsek! Engh...Berhenti.. menjilati pusarku!.. ahnnnnh.." desah Ino penuh umpatan ,dia meremas Rambut raven sasuke... namun kemudian dia menciptakan sebuah seringai.

"Karena... menjilati engh.. pusar... adalah tindakan orang pah...eng...payah..."

'SET'

Sasuke kini menjambak rambut Ino. Kepala Ino pun mengadah namun tatapanya kebawah untuk melihat wajah murka sasuke... dia meyerinagi lagi..

"Apa aku salah kalau kau adalah orang payah..?" ledak Ino pada Sasuke Namun tanpa Ino sadari Sasuke sudah menurunkan Celana dalam miliknya dan juga membuka celana milik Sasuke sendiri.

"Ahhhh..." Ino berteriak keras kala secara tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memasuki bagian terlarangya.

"Ah...sempit... sepertinya ini yang pertama bagimu... sebenarnya aku bukan peggemar perawan namun...aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menjadi yang pertama untumu...hn?.." ucap sasuke saat tiba-tiba dia sudah berusaha memaksukan kebanggannya ke dalam liang Ino...

"Ahhh.. kh kau..eng.. cih!" rancau Ino kala mendapati perlakuan sasuke padanya.

"Khufufufu... kau mau berucap apa? Hn? Kau mau memanggil ku payah..lagi? Hn"

'Slruup'

Ucap sasuke sambil menjilati bahu Ino dan membuat kismark di sana dia tetap berusaha memasukan miliknya pada tempat sempit Ino..

'Brak'

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tiba-tiba masuk gadis bermabut pink yang di kenal sebagai ketua komite disippline Haruno Sakura.

"Cih!" Sasuke menghentikann aktifitasnya.. .yang belum bisa di sebut sukses

"Ahhhhh.." desah Ino saat sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya yang hanya bisa masuk sedikit.

"Kalian..keterlaluan !cepat berpakaian dan ikut dengan ku..!" perintah haruno sakura kepada Sasuke dan Ino namun perintah berpakaian hanya di tujukan kepada Ino.

Ino duduk dengan rambut berantakan dan banyak kissmark di daerah bahu dan dada. Dia melihat pakaian nya yang sudah dirobek-robek oleh sasuke tentu itu tidak bisa di pakai lagi kan? Namun setelah itu di merasakan kain meyelimuti badanya... di menoleh pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah bertelanjang dada. Sasuke mengenakan seragamnya pada Ino. Dia memasukan tangan Ino pada lengan seragam dan mengancingkannya... lalu dia juga merapikan rambut Ino dengan tangannya... Wajah sasuke datar saat melakukan hal itu. Ino hanya mengerutkan alis mendapati perlakuan sayang dari sasuke. Setelah merasa Ino sudah rapi Sasuke tersenyum pada Ino dan menepuk kepala Ino..

"Maaf..." Ucap Sasuke... sangat pelan dengan senyum yang tulus walau kadar ketulusanya tidak bisa terdeteksi.

Ino Tercengang mendengar kata sakral bagi orang jahat seperti mereka... Apa Ino tidak salah dengar... namun dia yakin dia sama sekali tidak salah dengar... Ino pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil bergumam

"Ya.." ucapnya, namun sang Uchiha bungsu sudah duluan kelur dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali Tsunade..."ucap seorang guru berkulit pucat dan rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Ahhh.. ehn... Oro-kun.. kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini..." balas Tsunade wanita paruh baya yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Orochimaru guru dengan lidah panjang itu tengan mengulum dada besar tsunade dan memberi sedikit kismark di bagian leher dan dadanya...

"Ah..tsudane ijinkan aku melakukanya disini... aku sudah tid.."

Tok tok tok !

" Tsunade sama aku Haruno Sakura membawa Yamanka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengahap"

ucap Haruno Sakura sang ketua komite disiplin di balik pintu...

"Ah..! ya.. tunggu sebentar Haruno aku sedang membereskan arsip" dusta Tsunade yang saat itu sebenarnya sedang bingung menyembunyikan keberadaan Oro-kunya...

Sedangkan di luar Ino dan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya... bagi orang jahat tidak sulit untuk mengetahui kegugupan orang dari nada bicaranya mereka... sedangkan sakura...tentu saja dia tidak sadar karena dia dalah type orang baik penegak kebenaran.

"Masuklah" ucap tsunade dari dalam

Saat pintu ssudah terbuka terlihat tsunade duduk di kursinya dengan tangan memenggang bolpoint serta berbagai berkas yang ada di meja. Saat itu sasuke dan Ino makin mengerutkan dahi mereka... jelas-jelas tadi tsunade tidak sedang membereskan berkasnya.

Seringai di bibir keduanya pun muncul kala mereka mendapati sebuah tanda kemerahan di bagian leher tssunade yang tidak tertutupi rambut. Bagi bajingan seperti sasuke bukanlah hal sulit untuk membedakan kismark yang masih baru dan yang di buat kemarin.

Hukuman apa yang akan di dapatkan oleh keduanya... namun apa benar mereka yang akan mendapat hukuman atau sebaliknya?... siapa yang tahu tentang pemikiran kedua tokoh antagonist ini.

**TBC**

aduh gile banget dech capeknya mintak ampun...

***megangin tangan yang uda jadi kriting kayak mi ***

mina chan saya usahain update satu hari sekali heheh jadi banyak2 repiuw ya biar elf semangat ngetik hheheh dan jangan berharap tulisan elf jadi bagus yak... elf bisanya cuma segini sich... TT^TT so mintak saran mina chan...!

oke kalau begitu yang baja wajib repiuw

yang baca trus langsung pergi aja. ane sumpahin jomblo seumur hidup! (plak!) oke saya yakin setelah ini bakalan kagak ada yang repiu w hiksu...TT^TT

**eLfazen**


	3. Chapter 3

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist **

Naruto © M.K

Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu,OroTsun

(slightnya super duper crak semua)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang,

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya MINGGAT aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 3

"Gaara sebaiknya kita hentikan ini semua, aku sudah memiliki suami... dan kau adalah muridku" ucap Tayuya Tegas pada Gaara.

"Tsk! orang yang memukulimu seperti ini masih kau sebut suami?" ucap gara sambil memegang memar di pelipis Tayuya yang memang sedikit tersamarkan oleh kosmetik mahalnya.

"Gaara sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang... kau sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya kan." ucap Tayuya sembil menampik tangan Gaara yang memegang pelipisnya.

"..." Gaara diam, ya... dia memang sudah mendapatkan hadiah... hadiah yang selalu di berikan oleh Tayuya saat Gaara berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah soal sulit atau saat Gaara mendapat nilai sempurna di bidang Matematika... Hadiah itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman panas dengan sang guru... hadiah yang sungguh fantastik bukan? Namun apa sebenarnya itu yang diinginkan Gaara? Mungkin memang Gaara yang memulai ini semua, di saat dia menjadi murid bandel dan tak pernah mendapat nilai bagus Tayuya datang sebagai sosok dewasa yang selalu memperhatikan Gaara, dia menyuruhnya berubah dan menjadi murid yang pintar walau tetap saja bandel. Akhirnya mereke membuat suatu perjajnjian dimana Gaara akan berubah kalau Tayuya mau memberi hadiah ciuman disaat Gaara mendapat nilai bagus atau bisa mengerjakan soal sulit di depan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Gaara yang pada awalnya hanya mencari kesenangan belaka menjadi terobsesi kepada Gurunya. Dia ..tenggelam dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Ra... Gaara..!" suara tegas Tayuya sensei membangunkan Gaara dari lamunanya.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 15" perintah Tayuya. Dan Gaara pun berdiri dari bangkunya. Dia berseringai saat mengambil spidol di tangan tayuya.

"Kuharap kau tidak bosan memberi hadiah kepadaku" bisik Gaara sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya kecuali mereka berdua. Gaara pun mengerjakan soalnya dengan teliti, suasana kelas yang sepi tak seperti biasanya. Kiba yang sedng molor di balik bukunya sedangkan Naruto sedang berkhayal dengan melihat foto Karin di HP-nya...sedangkan tokoh utama kita... tentu saja mereka masih menjalani hukuman. Hukuman? Apa mungkin seorang seperti mereka rela di hukum? Entahlah...

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama mereka telah melakukan tindakan asusila di lingkungan sekolah saya harap anda bisa memberei hukuman yang pantas pada mereka" ucap Sakura pada Tsunade yang sudah meletakan bolpoint di tempatnya.

"Hn, baiklah sakura kau boleh keluar." ucap sudate tegas.

"Baik Tsunade-sama" Ucap Sakura di akhiri dengan bungkuan badan, dan dia pun mlangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Uchiha Sasuke kau sama sekali tidak berubah...Dimana seragammu? Kau pikir sedang berada dimana?" ucap Tsunade pada Sasuke yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Hn.." jawaban ambigu khas Uchiha pun meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tsk! " Tsunade mengumpat dia sangat jengkel sekali dengan Uchiha satu ini kalau bukan karena dia anak dari Sahabatnya mungkin dia sudah mengeluarkan Sasuke dari dulu.

"Lalu kau Yamnaka... Kau masih dua hari disini dan kau sudah berbuat hal yang fatal" Tsunade memincingkan matanya melihat seragam Ino yang kebesaran

"Dan apa yang kau pakai Itu adalah Seragam Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade mengintimidasi.

"Ya... ini seragam sasuke" jawab Ino enteng dia meyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi begitupun juga sasuke, yang sedang berwajah bosan dan malas menjalani kegiatan ini.

"Lalu di mana seragam mu?"

"Di sobek oleh Sasuke dan sudah tidak bisa di pakai lagi" ucap Ino lagi-lagi dengan entengnya... tanpa beban sama sekali.

Tsunade memiijit keningnya dia sedikit frustasi menaggapi siswa siswi seperti Ino dan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar melakukanya di dalam sekolah? Kalian tahu kalau itu melanggar aturan sekolah! Kenapa kalian masih melakukannya!" marah Tsunade kepada Ino dan Sasuke.

Srek

"Ach" tedengar suara kesakitan sorang pria di ruangan tsunade. Bagaimana tidak barusan Ino tengang menginjak Rambut seseorang yang mencuat keluar dari kolong meja kerja tsunade dan menggesernya keras.

"Tsunade sama aku tidak peduli kau mau menghukum kami seperti Apa... Namun aku juga tidak akan Peduli yang akan terjadi padamu dan seseorang di bawah mejamu kalau pihak yayasan mengetahui kefatalan kalian..." ucap Ino dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"A..apa maksudmu Yamanka!" sentak Tsunade yang kini sudah berdiri dan berkeringat dingin.

"Orang yang menandai lehermu payah sekali Tsunade-sama..."

Duk

Kepala Orochimaru terbentur atap meja saat dia hendak bediri, dia geram dikatai Sasuke payah..

"Naif sekali kalian pikir kalian siapa? … kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa... coba saja melapor pada Yayasan dan tunggu siapa yang akan di keluarkan dari sini... lagi pula kalian pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan kalian? Aku punya! Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini!" ucap Tsunade dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Bocah kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari pada aku..!" kini Orochimaru sudah keluar dari persembunyianya dan menampakan wajah sangar serta lidah ularnya.

"Cih ternyata kau...sensei" ucap sasuke kala mengetahui yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di kolong meja adalah Orochimaru sensei guru kimia mereka.

Tit

"_Naif sekali kalian pikir kalian siapa? … kalian bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti apa-apa... coba saja melapor pada Yayasan dan tunggu siapa yang akan di keluarkan dari sini... lagi pula kalian pikir aku tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan kalian? Aku punya! Kalian lupa kalau aku adalah Kepala Sekolah disini!"_

"_Bocah kau pikir kau lebih hebat dari pada aku..!" _

"Sekarang kami jadi punya bukti... Bagaimana Tsunade sama? kau mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah dan kalian juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ... Ah.. ditambah kalian juga tidak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan di sekolahan manapun...dan tentu saja juga menanggung malu" ucap Ino setelah mematikan rekaman suara Tsunade dan Orochimaru di HP-nya... sungguh orang jahat yang penuh antisipasi.

"Kalian tidak lebih dari dua orang dewasa yang sangat naif...Khufufuu" ucap Sasuke, dia berdiri dan mengandeng tangan Ino, dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Laknat itu.

BLAM

Suara pintu menggelegar meninggalkan Tsunade dan Oochimaru yang tengah terbatu di tempat.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino erat, mereka berjalan di koridor yang sepi, hening menyelimuti mereka hanya samar-samar suara guru yang sedang mengajar yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Sasuke menuntun Ino menaiki tangga dan terus seperti itu. Ino mngerutkan alisnya ia bingung mau di ajak kemana dia. Tentu arah tangga ini tidak menuju kelasnya.

"Kau ternyata tak lebih dari pembual besar yang banyak omong," Sasuke memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatai aku 'payah' dan brengseknya lagi ..kau adalah seorang **perawan."**lanjut sasuke dengan penekanan di kata perawan.

Ino menatap Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, dia tidak munafik Ino menyadari Sasuke memang tampan dan juga sangat seksy. Namun Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang hampir terbius oleh _pheromone_ Sasuke.

"Terserah... " ucap Ino enteng tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya memang hanya omong besar. Ino memang bukan gadis baik yang mau melepas keperawanannya di malam pertama. Ino masih perawan sampai saat ini karena sampai sekarang di belum menemukan Laki-laki yang tepat untuk mendapatkan keperawanannya.

"Cih! Payah sekali.."

Braak.

Setelah mengatai Ino payah Sasuke mendobrak kasar pintu di atap sekolah.. lalu Sasuke menuntun Ino menuju tempat yang dia inginkan. Sasuke sedikit bergidik kedinginan kala angin musim semi menerjang kulitnya yang mulus. Dia duduk dan bersandar di dinding pembatas lalu dia menarik tangan Ino yang masih Ia genggam dan berhasil membuat Ino duduk menghadap di pangkuan Sasuke. Angin mulai mengibarkan rambut Ino yang terurai...Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Ino. Sasuke mencium bibir Ino... menciumnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati... ciuman yang beda dari biasanya bahkan mungkin ciuman yang pertama dia lakukan dengan lembut. Tidak lama Sasuke melepas ciumanya... mereka saling metatap...mata onyx Sasuke bertabrakan dengan biru lautan Ino.

Saat itu sasuke sadar kalau Ino memang benar-benar cantik. Sasuke merangkum pipi Ino dan mulai menjilati bibir Ino... lalu merayap kepipi kenyalnya... saliva sasuke meleleh di pipi Ino hingga turun ke dagu dan lehernya Ino memejamkan sebelah matanya geli...kini sasuke mulai menjilati pelipis Ino dan turun lagi ke pipi.

"Ngnhhhhh..." desah Ino yang merasa dada kirinya tengah di remas lembut oleh Sasuke...

"Kau tahu kini kau sudah seperti pelacur-pelacur itu..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Ino dia berseringai dan menatap Ino remeh. Namun dia sedikit tercekat saat mendapati Ino tersenyum Iblis padanya. Tangan Ino mula menyentuk pipi halus sasuke lalu...

"ARGHH...!" Sasuke mengerang hebat merasakan perih di wajahnya darah mengalir di daerah pipinya...Ino berdiri dan menendang kemaluan Sasuke.

"ARRG! BRENGSEK!" Sasuke mengeram menahan sakit di bagian fitalnya.

"Seorang pelacur tidak akan merobek muka dan menendang kemaluan pelangganya..." ucap Ino sinis. Lalu Ino pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat Sasuke. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau mau di perlakukan seperti ini... apalagi oleh sorang Gadis.

Brak..

"Ach...!" Ino kesakitan lantaran Sasuke menarik dan membantingnya menempel pada tembok, Sasuke menggencet tubuh Ino hingga pipi Ino menyatu dengan tembok... Ino meringis menahan sakit di bagian mukanya. Ia sadar saat ini darah segar pasti keluar dari mulutnya karena benturan keras tadi... karena dia merasakan sensasi asin di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi!" desis Sasuke di telinga Ino penuh penekanan dan amarah.

Sret

Sasuke menarik ikat pinggangnya dan melilitkannya di kedua tangan Ino, Ino yang tangannya terikat hanya meringis masih merasakan sakit di bagian mukanya yang masih tetap menempel pada tembok.

"ARGHH...!BRENGSEK HENTIKAN! ARRGH...! INI SAKIT KEPARAT!" teriak Ino dengan bentakan saat merasakan liangnya mulai di masuki secara paksa dan kasar oleh milik Sasuke.

"FUCK! DIAM!" bentak Sasuke balik kepada Ino dan masih berusaha menjebol liang Ino yang memang sangat sempit itu.

"Tsk! Sial sem...pit!" Sasuke berusaha mencari titik paling terdalam Ino dan menembuasnya namun Itu pun perlu usaha besar.

"ARGH..! hentikn BODOH!" Ino masih berteriak kesakitan namun tak di gubris oleh Sasuke.

"ARGH..! BRENG..ARGH..SEK!" Ino makin berteriak kala Sasuke makin kasar dengan usahanya.

"Apa begitu caranya memohon Hn?" sasuke menghentikan sejenak usahanya namun tetap menanam sebagian miliknya pada diri Ino. Dia meremas kasar dada Ino dan menjilati tengkuk Ino. Dan Itu pun sukses membuat Ino mendesah secara otomatis. Sasuke berseringai dan masih tetap menjilati tengkuk Ino kala mendengar desahan Ino yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan menghentikan ini kalau kau mau bersujud dan mencium kaki ku" desis Sasuke de telinga Ino penuh penekanan. Dia beseringai dan berlanjut menjilati mata Ino yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata akibat kesakitan. Namun dia tidak menangis sama sekali. Itu sedikit membuat Sasuke heran padahal kalau Ino menangis mungkin akan lebih seru batinya. Sungguh benar-benar orang yang kejam bukan?

"Ya... biklah.." ucap Ino sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya walau belum sukses di jebol oleh Sasuke namun masih begitu perih rasanya.

Sasuke terdiam kala mendengar jwaban Ino. Dia tidak menyangka seorang seperti Ino yang notabenya sama dengan dirinya, mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Namun kemudia sasuke melepas miliknya yang tadi masih tertanam di dalam diri Ino, dia berseringai dan menjambak rambut pirang Ino.

"Cepat lakukan.." ucap Sasuke dan melepas jambakannya.

Ino jatuh tersungkur dengan celana dalam yang melorot, baju kebesaran yang acak-acakan, rambut pirang yang mulai berantakan, dan juga tangan yang terikat di belakang.

Dia mulai merangkak ke kaki Sasuke di benar-benar bersujud dan mencium kaki sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya berekspresi datar dia tidak lagi berseringai entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini tapi melihat Ino yang seperti itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya seperti tersayat oleh pedang. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dia bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini... perasaan yang sama seperti saat dia melihat Ino yang telanjang dan menundukan kepalanya di UKS, dan saat ini perasaan itu makin besar mnehantam hati sasuke kala melihat Ino dengan keadaan yang makin parah... dia sudah pernah melakukan BDSM dengan banyak wanita sebelumnya namun dia sama sekali tak merasakn apa-apa hanya rasa senang, dan gembira saja kala melihat wanita-wanita itu kesakitan namun kini beda...kenapa dia begitu sakit kala mendapati Ino bersujud padanya dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan. Bukan kah ini yang dia inginkan?.. yah.. tapi sekarang dia sadar sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini...dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat Ino begini..

Sasuke mulai berjongkok dan mengambil bahu Ino dia merengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya, sebuah pelukan yang sama sekali belum pernah dia lakukan pada gadis-gadis lain sebuah pelukan sayang dan cinta penuh dengan perlindungan...

"Maaf..." Ino tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata sakral itu lagi... Namun sebagai orang jahat sepertinya. Dia sangat tahu mana permintaan maaf yang benar-benar tulus dan tidak. Dari ucapan maaf yang sangat pelan dari Sasuke dia tahu ada ketulusan di dalamnya, bagi orang jahat seperti mereka kata maaf adalah kata-kata paling tabu untuk di ucapkan. Namun sekali mengucapkanya, mereka tidak akan hanya main-main. Ino bingung apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini, tadi saat dia harus bersujud dan mencium kaki Sasuke dia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Sasuke. Namun saat ini mungkin dia harus rela dihukum raja iblis karena sudah mulai merasa tidak akan pernah menepati sumpahnya. Karena dia merasa sangat nyaman di pelukan Sasuke... dia juga... sudah memaafkan Sasuke. Hanya dengan satu kata 'maaf' yang sangat sakral... mereka bisa bersatu...aura negative bertemu aura negative bercampur jadi satu dan akan menjadi aura positive. Hukum alam memang begitu kan?.

.

.

.

ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan serba putih milik Dr. Uchiha Itachi.

"Sasuke bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ruangan orang" ucap Itachi yang mendapati adiknya masuk dengan muka sedikit lecet di bagian pipi. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya 'tumben sasuke bisa terluka' batinya heran mendapati tukang kelahi seperti adiknya bisa terluka terlebih lagi itu di bagian wajah. Sasuke tidur di kasur pasien tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai mengambil peralatan untuk mengobati luka Sasuke.

"hn... " jawab Sasuke ambigu. Ya dia memang tidak bisa akrab dengan kakanya entah karena faktor apa... padahal dulu waktu kecil Sasuke begitu manja pada Itachi.

"Hahhhh..."Itachi hanya mendengus.. jengah mendapati sikap adiknya yang tak pernah berubah..

Itachi mulai mengobati luka Sasuke dengan teliti sedangkan Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa memprotes sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Ino duduk di sofa panjang di apartemennya... di apartemennya nampak sepi dan sunyi walau saat ini dia melihat ke arah LCD TV 32 inci yang menyiarkan acara humor namun dia sama sekali tidak tertawa... matanya memang melihat ke arah TV matanya kosong dan terlihat sangat kesepian dan pikiranya... entah melayang kemana.

~antagonist~

"Hai ten!" sapa Ino ceria pada Tenten yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah.

Bruk

Ino melempar tasnya pada Tenten. Tenten yang hendak memprotes pun mengurungkan niatnya...karena pasti dia akan di dianancam dengan kata-kata 'kita teman kan?..' Tenten harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"Ten-chan aku lapar.." rengek Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya tenten malas.

"Heheeh belikan roti rasa mocca yang ada di sana" kata Ino sambil nyengir kuda menunjuk toko kue di seberang jalan. Tenten menoleh pada Ino

"Kau beli sendiri saja... aku bukan budak mu Ino!" bentak Tenten pada Ino sambil membanting tas Ino.

Ino tertunduk lesu... Dia mengambil HP di kantongnya dan mulai memencet keypad Hpnya...

"Ten...kita berakhir di sini saja..." ucap Ino sambil menunjukan Hpnya yang akan memencet tombol _done_ untuk mengirim foto KakaTen kepada semua Orang di sekolah...

"Tidakkkkk...! baiklah baiklah aku belikan kumohon jangan... Inoo" ucap tenten yang tegang mendapati fotonya akan disebarkan via mms oleh Ino. Tenten mengambil tas Ino yang di bantingnya tadi dan berlari menuju toko roti di seberang jalan.

"Sial sial sial!" teriak tenten sambil berjalan kesal menuju toko roti.

Ino berseringai geli mendapati Tenten begitu mudah di kuasai...

Saat Ino tengah menunggu tenten yang sedang membelikanya roti. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru dongker berhenti tepat di depan Ino lalu sang pengendara yang berseragam sama dengan Ino berambut raven dan berwajah dingin keluar dari mobilnya. Ino mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari Sasukelah yang pemilik mobil mahal itu.

Sret

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino dan menuntunya memasuki mobilnya. Ino Yang di perlakukan begitu secara tiba-tiba hanya tersenyum geli dan menurut saja... mungkin kalau gadis biasa akan berteriak dan memprotes. Tapi Ino dia kan bukan gadis biasa... mobil pun melaju cepat meninggalkan Tenten yang geram sambil meremas roti mocca pesanan Ino.

"Dasar sialan!" teriak Tenten pada Ino dan Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba namun pandangannya tetap mengarang ke depan... Ino menatap Sasuke dengan senyum sinis

"heh.. kau peduli..?" Ino menjawab dengan angkuhnya. Sasuke pun hanya berwajah datar menaggapi jawaban dari Ino.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran _breakfast, _Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu Ino keluar sendiri... saat Ino sudah keluar Sasuke menggandeng tangan Ino dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih...

Mereka pun Sarapan berdua... dengan sangat Romantis Ino menyuapi Sasuke... dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Dan pandangan Sasuke pun tak pernah lepas dari gadis pirang di sampingnya. Namun tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu? kau orang yang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui..." ucap Ino sambil menyuapkan sesuap sendwich pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan mulai mengunyah sendwich yang ada di mulutnya.

"Kau wanita terjalang yang pernah ku kenal... dan juga paling menggairahkan.." ucap sasuke sambil sedikit menguyah sisa-sisa sendwict di mulutnya.

"Ah.. .. jadi kau pengemar wanita jalang ya? Hahaha" ucap Ino sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai menyuapi Sasuke lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya... cuek.

Sungguh percakapan yang frontal... namun sungguh aneh mereka sungguh terlihat romantis Ino sampai rela menyuapai Sasuke namun kenapa obrolan mereka begitu frontal?.

Tanpa disadari oleh sekelilingnya ternyata tangan kanan sasuke tengah berada dalam rok Ino dan menyentuhkan sebuah pisau lipat pada paha Ino... Sasuke tengah mengancam Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk menyuapai Sasuke...sungguh cara memohon yang sangat ekstrim.

Setelah suapan terakhir Sasuke mencium bibir Ino lembut sebuah _kissing morning_ yang sangat lembut. Dia melumat agak dalam namun tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepasnya.

"Ada mayones.." Ucapnya sambil berseringai kecil.

"Cepat singkirkan benda itu"ucap Ino manis sambil membelai wajah sasuke yang berbekas cakar di pipnya..

"sebelum aku menambah luka ini makin dalam" lanjutnya masih dengan senyum lembut tapi palsunya.

"hahahaha... kau lucu sekali"

cup

Sasuke mengecup bibir Ino singkat setelah menertawakan Ino, lalu dia menyimpan pisau lipatnya di saku dan mengandeng tangan Ino untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut...

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya mulai dari kemarin selalu saja bergandengan tangan...dan keduanya juga tak ada yang memprotes kegiatan itu...

karena bagi mereka bergandengan tangan seperti itu... adalah hal yang menenagkan bagi keduanya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga... keduanya telah saling melengkapi sebuah ruang kosong dan sunyi di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

**TBC**

yo mina-san! ^.^/ elf mintak maaf kemarin gk bisa update...

ada kejadian lucu pas elf lagi ngetik scane yang** "ARGHH...!BRENGSEK HENTIKAN! ARRGH...! INI SAKIT KEPARAT!" teriak Ino dengan bentakan sat merasakan liangnya mulai di masuki secara paksa dan kasara oleh milik Sasuke.**

"**FUCK! DIAM!" bentak Sasuke balik kepada Ino dan masih berusaha menjebol liang Ino yang memang sangat sempit itu. **

Nah gini ceritanya..

elf kan ngetik sambil jaga warnet.

Lha.. pas elf ngetik scane di atas elf lagi seru2nya..lalu ada anak kecil mangil2

"kak.. no 6 berapa kak.." elf gak ngegubris..elf lagi seru...tuch anak masih mangil manggil aja "kak... kak.. hallo kak no 6 kak.." elf tetep gk dengerin.."kak..ka.." lha pas mau ngetik tulisan **"FUCK! DIAM!" **elf malah keceplosan teriak ke tuh anak "Fuck diam!" tuh anak sampai kaget mpek hampir nangis...

"eh.." elf sadar dan langsung ngelus ngelus tuch kepala anak kecil "dek mafaf dek ya.. kakak gk sengaja.." eh tuh anak malah teriak2 pakek bahasa jawa yang kalau di artikan itu "BRENGSEK KAMU KAK! DASAR TULI! DI PANGGIL2 GK DENGER! MALAH DI MARAHIN BRENGSEK! SIALAN!" terus elf di lempar pakek uang 2000an padahal tuch anak maen game habis 7500 jadilah elf udah di marahin anak kecil tekor lagi... TT^TT sungguh nista banget hidup elf..

yo mina jangan pedulikan curhatan gajhe di atas mintak repiuw

dan yang baca aja trus gk repiuw.. elf sumpahin jomblo dah.. seumur jangung! (plaked)

**eLfazen**


	4. Chapter 4

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist **

Naruto © M.K

Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu,

(slightnya super duper crak semua)

.

.

.

Rate **M** untuk **kata-kata kasar**,kekerasan dan juga sedikit lemon(?)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya _** MINGGAT**_ aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 4

Kiba duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang air mancur yang indah, lalu dia menemukan siluet merah muda yang sedang bermain air dengan riangnya. Mata emerladnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, senyum ceriannya memancarkan kehidupan. Kiba merasa seperti di fatamorgana kala melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu.

"Sakura..." gumamnya... melayang layang...

"Sakura..."

"Saku..."

BYUR!

"Argh...!" kiba terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya kala merasakan basah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nee-chan! Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku secara normal saja! Tsk!" marah kiba pada Hana Inuzuka kakak semata wayang Kiba.

Plak!

Hana memukul kepala coklat kiba dengan tangan monsternya

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa heh? Sakara Sakara Sakara saja dari tadi! Cepat Mandi!" marah Hana Sambil melempar handuk pada Kiba

"Nee-chan! namanya itu SA-KU-RA bukan SAKARA!" marah Kiba tak terima nama gadis idamannya di ganti-ganti oleh sang kakak. Hana memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak peduli mau namanya siapa saja. Sekarang cepat mandi dasar pemalas!" kini Hana sudah mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya dan itu sukses membuat Kiba terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

"Tsk! kenapa aku harus punya kakak sekejam dia" rutuk Kiba pada dirinya sendiri. Yah Kiba memang sering sekali bangun siang dan mepet, tetapi apa mau dikata karena sekolahnya hanya10 langkah dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir Mobil mewahnya di parkiran luar sekolah. Memang di sekolahnya tidak di sediakan tempat parkir untuk siswa. Banyak siswa kaya lainya yang memarkirkan mobilnya di area itu. Area jalan panjang dan teduh karena di samping kanan dan kiri terdapat pohon-pohon yang rindang. Sasuke keluar dari Mobilnya dan menunggu Ino untuk keluar sendiri. Namun sekitar 30 detik Ino tak kunjung keluar dari mobil. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sedikit kesal karena Ino tak kunjung keluar. Sasuke pun memngampiri Ino dia membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan sial' Ino tak kunjung berdiri dari kursi jok yang nyaman. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan .

"Tsk manja sekali..." ucapnya sambil memasukan setengah badanya pada mobil dan melepaskan _safety belt _Ino, setelah terlepas dia mengecup bibir Ino singkat. Ino yang di perlakukan bak putri pun hanya berseringai penuh dengan kemengan. Ino keluar dari mobil dan pintu mobil di banting oleh Sasuke. Yah walau mobilnya sendiri dia tidak pernah sayang pada benda mewah itu. Kini posisi Ino tengah terhimpit antara body mobil dan Sasuke. Ino berseringai.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya... pertanyaan penuh ejekan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar tangan nya tetap berada di samping badan Ino, menempel pada body mobil.

"Kau... merasa senang di perlakukan seperti putri? Apa sebentar lagi aku perlu menggendongmu ala _bridal stye_l menuju kelas? Heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar Namun matanya menusuk pada Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis geli.

"Tidak... " ucap Ino Sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan kiri Ino di Kulit wajahnya. Kini tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengantung mulai merangkak ke atas menyentuh tangan Ino yang berada di pipinya, di mengereser tangan Ino menuju bibirnya, dan di ciumnya aroma wangi yang menyeruah dari tangan harum Ino.

"Melihat orang sepertimu melakukan pekerjaan budak adalah hal yang menyenangkan..." ucap Ino sambil melihat Ssauke yang masih mencium telapak tangannya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia menurunkan tangan kirinya yang menempel pada mobil dan turun ketangan Ino yang mengantung bebas.

"Terserah..." ucapnya lalu menarik dan mengandeng tangan Ino, berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Ino tersenyum sinis dan juga geli saat memandangi tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Sasuke. Sekarang dia sadar kalau Sasuke selalu saja menggandeng tangannya. Saat menuju UKS , saat menuju ruang tsunade, saat menuju atap sekolah, saat tadi sarapan di restoran dan...saat ini. Sasuke selalu saja menggengam tangannya.

"Kau punya hobi yang aneh... menggandeng tangan seseorang...hahahaha menjijikan" ucap Ino mengejek dengan tawa dan nada suara yang sinis. Sasuke menoleh pada tangannya yang memang sedari kemarin selalu saja mengandeng tangan putih nan mulus gadis pirang di sampingnya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan mencoba untuk tak peduli.

"Cih!, jadi kau juga suka hal yang menjijikan..." ejek balik Sasuke pada Ino , karena Sasuke juga tak pernah mendapati Ino menolak atau memprotes tindakanya. Ino membuang mukanya sambil berdecak kesal. Yah dia memang tidak pernah memprotes apabila di gandeng oleh Sasuke, dia menyadarinya... Sasuke pun hanya membuat seulas senyum geli dan mengejek namun pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan.

Mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah sekelilingnya memandang mereka kagum,iri,namun lebih banyak yang benci...tak heran karena mereka adalah orang paling populer dan juga paling kejam. Seragam hitam putih dan dasi merah darah terombang-ambing oleh angin. Rambut raven dan pirang berpadudi satukan loleh sang angin. Sinar pagi yang membuat mereka menjadi terlihat sangat serasi dan romantis.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari...jauh di belakang mereka ada mata tajam dan seringai ganas yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Ino... memangnya seperti itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten sambil meminum susunya. Saat ini Ino dan tenten sedang beristirahat di kantin. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hn...apanya?"tanya Ino cuek masih terus menyantap saladnya.

"Itu... apa yang seperti itu tidak apa-apa dibiarkan?" ucap Tenten sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah belakang Ino, Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dengan sekutunya berkumpul, namun di sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke ada gadis-gadis seksi yang tengah merayu dan bermanja-manja pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu Ino menatapnya malah sengaja meremas dada gadis di sebelah kirinya... hingga gadis itu terlihat memekik. Sasuke berserigai pada Ino pandangannya nakal seolah-olah berkata 'Kau mau... di beginikan juga?'. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia meneruskan melahap saladnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ino pada tenten. Setelah melihat Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Eh kau tidak...em...cemburu? Kalian kan..."

"Hahahahahahhahahahha" belum sempat Tenten menyempurnakan kalimatnya Ino sudah menyelanya dengan tawa yang menggelegar... hingga seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

"Ino... kecilkan suaramu..." ucap Tenten menyadari bahwa bangkunya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"hahhhh... kau tahu Ten? tidak ada kata cemburu di dalam kamus ku...yang ada merekalah yang harus cemburu padaku... karena tidak ada yang boleh lebih baik dari ku..." ucap Ino sambil berseringai puas.

"Eh.. begitu ya.."Tenten sweeetdrop mendengar penjelasan Ino bagaiamana mungkin tidak ada orang yang boleh lebih baik dari dirinya. Bahkan dirinya saja bukanlah orang baik. 'Kalau baik dalam bidang penindasan sih dia memang sangat baik' pikir tenten dalam hati.

Tenten menundukan wajahnya. Ino yang menyadari hal itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Kau kenapa? Kau keberatan harus membayari makan siangku?" tanya Ino dengan mata menyipit pada Tenten...

"Yah...aku memang keberatan, tapi bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan?" jawab Tenten

"lalu..."

"Aku ingin seperti mu, tidak cemburu walau kau melihat sasuke bermesaraan dengan gadis lain... tapi aku setiap melihat Kakashi mengobrol dengan kurenai sensei rasanya sakit sekali... dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu...aku merasa mereka cocok sekali... sedangkan aku hanyalah anak kecil yang.."

Bletak!

"Auuww... Kau apa-apan sich" protes tenten pada Ino kala mendapati Tangan Ino memukul keras kepalanya.

"Bodoh... yakinlah pada perasaanmu... kau yakin kalau kau menyukai guru perak itu kan? Kau juga yakin dia menyukaimu... kalau kau tidak yakin lagi, bagaimana aku bisa mengancammu lagi! Dasar bodoh" ucap Ino pada tenten lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Heh! Kau ini jahat sekali Ino..." ucap tenten sambil tersenyum dan mengelus – elus kepalanya tapi dia tahu sebenarnya Ino hanya berkamuflase saja tentang 'bagaimana aku bisa mengancammu lagi' Tenten merasa Ino tengah menyemangatinya... walau perlakuan Ino pada tenten tak bisa dibilang baik namun... dari kata-kata Ino tadi Tenten bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan teman...

"Akan ku tunjukan padamu apa yang di maksud dengan keyakinan..." ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan sekutunya namun pada saat jarak Ino dan meja sasuke hanya berjarak lima langkah, Ino berhenti... Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan alis bingung begitu juga teman-temannya... Ino berseringai lalu menghadap samping dan menarik pemuda berambut merah dan menciumnya tanpa aba-aba... pemuda berambut merah itu berdasi Biru menandakan kalau dia adalah anak kelas tiga... Sasuke membelakan matanya kala melihat Ino berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sasuke berdiri mneghampiri Ino dan..

'Sret'

"Nghnn..." Ino medesah saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Ino dari pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas dan panas. Seisi kantin bulshing melihat aktifitas Ino dan Sasuke ciuman mereka sangat panas dan mesra... saliva mereka mengalir dari celah ciuman mereka dan turun mengalir dari dagu hingga leher jenjang Ino...

"Teeeeeeeett" bel tanda jam istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi, dan itu membuat Seisi kantin harus tersadar dari pandangan mereka. Namun Sasuke tidak kunjung melepas ciumanya pada Ino. Hingga kantin sepi dan hanya berisi beberapa pegawai kantin saja Sasuke melepas ciumanya.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku..." desis Sasuke di telinga Ino.

"Untuk apa bermain dengan mu..." jawab Ino enteng..

"Jangan berciuman dengan siapaun selain denganku!" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang mata Ino tajam.

"Kanapa aku harus?" jawab Ino sambil menusuk pada mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengandeng tangan Ino dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan.

"Tak kusangka orang seperti mu bisa mengenal kosa kata menjijikan itu" ledek Ino dengan wajah jijik. Dan lagi-lagi dia menurut saja di gandeng oleh Sasuke

"Heh!, karena kata cinta adalah kamuflase paling sempurna..." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang sedang beraawajh lucu. Dan anehnya dia mengartikan mimik jijik Ino sebagai mimik yang lucu...

"Jadi... apa di yang ada di balik kata cintamu itu?" tanyan Ino sambil tetap berjalan bergandengan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ino nanar, lalu dia berseringai... dan menghadap ke depan

"Karena iblis sepertimu hanya pantas di sandingkan dengan iblis kan..." seringai Sasuke makin lebar saat mengatan kalimatnya.

"Heh... siapa juga yang mau dengan mu" ucap Ino sinis.

"Kau memang tidak perlu setuju... karena aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu" ucap Sasuke dengan santainya namun penuh dengan keyakinan.

"menggelikan..." ucap Ino sambil tertawa sinis.

Inilah yang di yakini Ino sebuah keyakinan yang baru saja dia sadari, dia yakin bahwa Sasuke lemah terhadap dirinya...dia yakin kalau kelemahan Sasuke adalah dirinya... dan dia yakin kalau suatu saat Sasuke akan tunduk padanya karena Saat ini Dia sangat yakin... sudah memegang kelemahan sang Iblis yaitu dirinya sendiri yang juga seorang iblis.

.

.

.

"Yak... cukup sekian jangan lupa kumpulkan PR kalian besok." ucap Tayuya sensei sang guru... dan di jawab serempak oleh murid-muridnya.

"Hai sensei"

Ino memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas unggunya. Sasuke hanya melihat aktifitas ino dengan raut wajah yang datar namun di terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ten!"

Bruk

Ino melempar tasnya pada Tenten dan berhasil mendarat di wajah Tenten dengan mulus. Tenten hanya bisa mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sakit.

Set

"Ku antar" Ucap Sasuke saat mencegah Ino yang hendak keluar dari kelas

"Tiadak mau" ucap Ino mantap dan hendak melangkah. Namun

Bruk

Sasuke menarik tangan Ino hingga dia terduduk di kursinya Lagi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk..." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Ino dalam ,walau wajahnya datar namun terlihat keseriusan di sana.

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga tidak bisa merasakanya?... aku juga merasakanya... siapa tahu firasat buruk itu... adalah peringatan untu ku untuk tidak menerima tawaranmu, mungkin aku akan kecelakaan dengan mobil mu? Yang benar saja aku masih belum mau mati" ucap Ino panjang lebar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh pada Ino.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau punya pilihan saja" ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh penekanan pada Ino. Ino menatap Sasuke tajam dia lupa kalau ucapan Sasuke adalah perintah... dia memang sama sekali tidak menemukan unsur tawaran dari kalimat 'ku antar'.

"Tsk! Ten Tunggu aku di gerbang" ucap Ino lebih seperti perintah pada tenten yang sedari tadi membatu di belakang Ino.

"Ah!...ya kutunggu di gerbang" jawab Tenten yang agak kaget karena sedari tadi dia terlalu fokus pada Ino dan Sasuke.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Saat tenten hendak menggereser pintu untuk menutupnya di menoleh kebelakang dan dia memebelekan matanya saat mendapati Ino sudah menghadap di pangkuan Sasuke dan mereka berciuman... Tenten memalingkan wajahnya yang merah akibat malu melihat aktifitas Ino dan Sasuke. Dia menjauh dari kelas menuju ke gerbang. Sebenarnya dia tadi jadi ingin melakukannya dengan Kakashi, pikiran itu terlintas di pikiranya sesaat lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pikiran mesumnya. Mungkin dia sudah ketularan Kakashi.

"Nghhh... ..tikan.." Ucap Ino di sela-sela ciumanya. Ino yang di ankat paksa oleh Sasuke ke dalam pangkuanya pun kini tak bisa terlepas. Sasuke menghentikan serangan panasnya... dia berseringai dan menjilat pipi mulus Ino.

"Tumben sekali kau menolak... biasanya kau langsung mencakar" ucap Sasuke mengejek dan mengecup bibir Ino kecupan kecil namun sangat nakal dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino namun tak kuncung di lepasnya, lidahnya bermain main kecil dengan birbir Ino dia jilat-jilat bibir ino namun sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam mulut Ino.

"Jadi kau lebih suka kucakar?" ucap Ino dan saat mulutnya terbuka Lidah Sasuke masuk... karena merasa di beri akses oleh pemilliknya.

"Ahn..nh..." Desahan demi desahan pun terdengan darir Ino yang masih dilumat oleh sasuke. Sasuke melepas ciumanya dan beralih ke tengkuk Ino di menghirup aroma tubuk Ino dan di ciumi leher,tengkuk dan juga pundah Ino. Dia merasakn desiran aneh dalam tubuhnya terutama perutnya Saat melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa tubuh ini sangat menggairahkan?... apa karena tubuh ini adalah tubuh Iblis yang masih suci?" rancau Sasuke sambil masih mengelus tubuh Ino, dan menciumi leher Ino serta memeberi beberapa jejak di sana.

"Drrrrttt...drrtt...drrrt..." merasa HP-nya bergetar Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tangan kirinya masing merangkul pinggang Ino dan tangan kanannya merogoh sakunya untuk menerima telepon.

"Tsk... ada apa Gaara?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal karena merasa aktifitasnya terganggu.

"_**Sas... cepat ke Ega ada maslah di sini..."**_

"Ya... " ucapnya singkat. Dia jadi merasa firasat buruk itu ternyata adalah teman-temannya di ega sedang mendapat masalah. Ega adalah tempat Sasuke dan yang lainya berkumpul dan membentuk suatu komunitas balap Mobil, bisa di bilang komunitas preman juga karena selain balapan meraka juga sering berkelahi dengan komunitas-komunitas lain.

Setelah menutup HP-nya Sasuke mencium Ino singkat.

"Kau menang, kau pulang sendiri saja..." ucapnya lalu mengangkat Ino dari pangkuanya dan mendudukanya di kursi. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Ino yang sedang Bingung.

"Tsk dasar ayam biru sialan!" teriak ino sambil menendang meja di depanya. Entah mengapa dia juga Tidak tahu... di tinggalkan Sasuke begitu saja rasanya ada yang aneh rasa tidak enak, rasa tidak nyaman... Ino memejamkan matanya dan dia mulai menetralisirkan perasanya. 'Ino kau adalah kelemahannya...jangan sampai kau yang menjadi lemah terhadapnya... kau adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai kelemahan... apalagi terhadap kosakata menjijikan yang menurut Sasuke adalah kamuflase paling sempurna itu...yah...kau tidak mengenal hal itu kau tidak boleh...lemah akan hal itu..' Ino mulai menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Dia membuka matanya dan mulai membentuk seringai khasnya...

"Uchiha Sasuke aku tidak akan pernah tunduk padamu..." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kelas yang kosong tanpa penghuni itu.

Namun keduanya tengah mengabaikan bahwa firasat buruk yang sedari tadi menghantui pikiran mereka makin kuat adanya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah Tenten dan Ino menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha, mereka berjalan dengan Santai, dan tentu Tenten tidak santai karena harus membawa dua tas.

"Ten... kau bisa masak tidak?" tanya Ino memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Emm? Ya tentu saja" jawab Tenten apa adanya. Dia memang tomboy namun dia juga tetap seorang wanita. Ino berseringai lalu..

"Nanti datanglah ke apartemen ku dan masakan sesuatu untuk ku" katanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah...

"iy...eh! Aph apa! Yang benar saja Ino kau sudah menyiksa ku di sekolah...kenapa kau masih menyiksaku di luar!" Teriak tenten Sambil membating tas Ino. Kini hobynya adalah membanting tas Ino. Sungguh malang nasip tas tak berdosa itu.

"Ah..jadi kau mau...kalau...emph"

!

Ucapan ino terhenti bukan karena Tenten. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang membekapanya dari belakang.

"Si siapa kalian lepaskan Ino!" teriak Tenten yang panik melihat Ino di bekap dan di seret paksa oleh gerombolan pemuda yang tidak di kenal.

"Hei! Lepas kan Ino" Kini tenten menghampiri orang yang menyeret Ino. Namun usahanya malah berujung menyakitinya karena seseorang yang lain menarik dan melemparnya hingga jatuh.

"Ach..!" pekik tenten saat merasakan sakit di pantatnya.

"Katakan pada Uchiha sasuke kalau mau gadisnya selamat... suruh dia datang sendiri ke belakang gedung Zakumi" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Akhirnya Ino dimasukan dalam Mobil sport berwarnah hitam dan orange gelap dan bermotifgaris-garis hitam.

Tenten hanya bisa diam dan berkeringat dingin kala mendengar perintah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

.

.

.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya dia duduk santai di dalam mobil bersama pemuda yang tidak dia kenal, namun pemuda itu berpenampilan sangar seperti preman. Dia sedang berpikir kenapa dia bisa di culik seperti ini...? oke mungkin musuhnya memang banyak tapi itu pun di Sacihiro. Belum genap satu minggu dia di Konoha dia sudah mengalami hal seperti ini... sungguh hal yang janggal sekali.

"Wah... jadi ini gadis Sasuke... hmmm seleranya tidak buruk juga... namun pasti tidak jauh beda dari wanita-wanita jalang lainya" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut orange dan mempunyai banyak _piercing_di telinga, hidung, dan juga bawah bibirnya. Orang itu mengelus pipi Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Ino tidak mundur juga tidak maju dia hanya mempertahankan posisinya tatapanya menusuk ke mata pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya... 'Gadis ini tidak takut sama sekali... cih benar-benar wanita jalang' batin Pein pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatap ino lekat.

"Ah... jadi kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke?" ucap Ino dengan nada sinis andalanya. Mereka tetap tidak memperluas jarak mereka.

"Hmm... bisa di bilang begitu..." ucap pein kini dia mendekat dan mengecup dagu, Ino kecupan ringan dengan sedikit hisapan.

"Anak buahku membekap mu terlalu kuat... di bagian sini pasti terasa sakit..." ucap pein sambil mengelus pipi Ino dan turun kedagu yang tadi dia kecup.

"Tidak juga... tidak akan lebih sakit dari ini"

Srieeeeeeeeeeeet

"Arghhh..." Pein berteriah kencang saat merasakan sakit dan perih di daerah punggungnya. Bajunya sobek membentuk garis vertikal dan darah sdikit keluar dari sana. Ino tengah mengunakan pisau lipatnya untuk melukai punggung Pein. Dan Ino pun berseringai mendapati pein yang , Ino mulai menendang daerah vital Pein dan itu membuat Pein mengerang kesakitan.

Ciiiiit

bunyi rem berdecit kala pengemudi dari mobil itu mengetahui bos-nya sedang mendapat masalah. Pengemudi Mobil itu mengambil tali dan mulai mengikat kedua tangan Ino di belakang. Pein yang masih kesakitan dengan punggungnya. Mulai duduk dan menjambak rambut Ino... Ino yang kebetulan saat itu mengerai rambutnya... menjadi sangat kesakitan dengan jambakan pein.

"Ach...!" pekik Ino dia meringis meraskan jambakan pein makin keras.

"Dasar brengsek...! kau ingin tahu bagimana rasanya... hn?" desis Pein di telinga Ino bibirnya menempel pada daun telinga Ino. Dan...

"RASANYA SEPERTI INI!"

"Pein sama!" Beluum sempat Pein menancapkan Pisau lipat pada paha mulus ino. Anak buahnya menhentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan melukainya dulu... yang perlu kita habisi itu Sasuke bukan dia... kalau kau melukainya sekarang, itu akan berakibat fatal pada kita." ucap pnegemudi berambut merah itu

"Tsk, kalau saja bukan karena nagato, kau sudah habis nona" desia Pein di telinga Ino, dan melempar kepala Ino kebelakang sehingga kepala Ino terbentur keras ke punggung jok mobil.

"Hhhhh...Pein sama, kita harus segera ke markas dan mengobati lukamu..." kata Nagato dengan helaan nafas panjang di awalnya.

"Tsk.. ! kau tahu? luka ini... atau luka lainya... tak bisa dibandingkan dengan luka abadi yang di buat oleh bajingan Uchiha itu" ucap Pein sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Ino yang mendengar kata-kata pein hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi... dia berfikir apa yang telah di perbuat oleh Sasuke pada orang bernama Pein ini. Sasuke mempunyai musuh memang bukan suatu hal yang mustahil. Layaknya Ino waktu masih tinggal di Sanchiro. Namun kenapa mereka menyandera Ino untuk di jadikan umpan? Apa mereka tahu kalau kelemahan Sasuke adalah Ino? _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi' _ batin Ino berteriak. Bukan karena Ino takut kalau nanti Sasuke datang dan menolongnya dan nyawanya akan terancam dan sebagainya layaknya drama-drama di serial TV swasta . Namun Ino tidak mau kalau ada orang lain yang mengetahui kelemahan Sasuke selain dirinya...! tidak boleh ada!.

"Kau menggunakanku untuk memancing Sasuke...khufufuufufu... bodoh sekali" Ino mulai memprofokator Pein dengan tawa licik dan mengejeknya. Pein yang mendengar ucapan Ino hanya menatap Ino tajam lewat ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu" ucap Pein Datar namun penuh penekanan di dalamnya.

"Kaun pikir...orang seperti Sasuke mau mengahabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menolong seorang gadis. Jangan kan menghabiskan, meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja dia tidak akan sudi... kecuali apabila urusan itu di atas tempat tidur." jelas Ino dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Sasuke juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau bersuap-suapan dengan seorang gadis di restoran _brekfast_, dia juga bukan orang tolol yang hobi bergandengan tangan layaknya orang idiot sepanjang jalan dengan seorang gadis jalang sepertimu" balas Pein dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh pada I no yang sekarang bungkam.

"Kau naif sekali... kenapa orang seperti mu bisa yakin bahwa orang seperti Sasuke bisa mengenal hal menjijikan seperi cinta dan sebagainya... " kata Ino masih dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dia memang iblis tapi dia juga seorang manusia..." ucap Pein..dan itu sukses membut Ino terdiam. Ino membenarkan ucapan Pein... sasuke dan juga dirinya hanyalah manusia... manusia biasa yang bertingkah laku seperti iblis... yang suatu saat pasti akan berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti cinta dan sebagainya.

Ino memejamkan matanya... dia menyamankan posisinya... dia tersenyum sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat kalau dia sedang tersenyum... entah apa yang di pikirkannya Saat ini...

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan... apa yang harus aku lakukan... bagaimana aku menguhubungi Sasuke" Tenten merancau kebingungan dia berjalan tanpa arah... karena terlalu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan... dia meremas tas Ino yang dia bawa di dadanya. Airmata sudah berkumpul di matanya tingal menuggunya untuk meluncur..

Buk!

"Auw..." pekik Tenten dan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Tenten.

"Eh...Karin?" ucap Tenten saat mendapati orang yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah karin.

"Tenten?" balas karin sambil menolong tenten berdiri.

"Kau seperti orang kebingungan kau kenapa?" ucap Karin dengan nada khawatir.

"I...no..Ino... di culik seseorang dan orang itu menyuruhku menghubungi Sasuke tapi aku tidak tahu nomor HP sasuke dan juga rumah Sasuke" jelas Tenten kini air matanya sudah meluncur di pipinya. Dia makin mengeratkan remasannya pada tas Ino.

"Astaga... bagaimana bisa? Ya sudah aku akan menelpon Naruto... katanya dia sedang ada masalah di Ega pasti disana ada Sasuke" Ucap karin sambil mngeluarkan HP touchsreen-nya.

"E..Ega..?" ucap Tenten bingung

"Diamlah" Ucap karin sedikit menyentak... dia sedang menunggu... jawaban dari seberang telepon.

.

.

.

Drrt.. Drttt... Drtt..

"Naruto Angkat HP-mu itu berisik tahu!" ucap Kiba sambil melanjutkan meneguk air mineralnya. Mereka saat ini memang sedang berkumpul di markas Ega mereka baru saja mendapat serangan mendadak dari kelompok tak dikenal dan itu membuat mereka...sedikit kelelahan.

"Ahh... siapa sih? " ucap Naruto malas sambil melihta layar Hp-nya.

"Eng? Kariiiin... !hei Kiba lihat Karin menelpon ku... urgh... pasti dia sangat menghawatirkan aku." ucap Naruto terlalu PD dan di tanggapi dengan tatapan bosan oleh teman-temanya terlebih lagi Gaara.

"Halo Karinn.. aku baik baik saja, akau pasti menhawatirkan akau kan... kau baik sekali padaku.. kau.."

"**_CEPAT BERIKAN PADA SASUKE BODOH!"_** sentak Karin di seberang yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar cerocosan bodoh Naruto. Naruto sampai menjauhkan HP-nya dari telinga dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Iya...iya ! Tidak usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih!" teriak Naruto pada Karin di seberang dan memberikan HP-nya pada Sasuke yang sedang meminum air mineral.

"Teme... untukmu.."

"huh?" Sasuke bingung namun dia tetap menerimanya.

"hn?" ucap Sasuke

"**Sasuke! Ino di culik!"** ucap karin dan Sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke menuntut kejelasan.

"**Em.. aduh... ten kau saja yang menjelaskan."**

"**Halo Sasuke... tadi waktu aku pulang dengan Ino tiba-tiba ada kelompok bermobil yang menyerang kami dan membawa Ino pergi salah satu dari mereka bilang kau harus datang sendirian ke belakan gedung Zakumi kalau mau Ino selamat."** jelas Tenten panjang lebar

"Apa kau ingat salah satu mobil mereka bertype apa?"

"**Ah... aku tidak tahu yang seperti itu namun mobil yang di tumpangi Ino berwarna orange dengan garis-garis hitam"**

Prak

Sasuke melempar Hp-Naruto ke meja... dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berdiri menuju pintu keluar..

"Hei teme! Sialan! kau mau kemana?" ucap Naruto kesal karena HP-nya di banting dan juga khawatir karena Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi.

"Susul aku 5 menit sesudah kepergianku menuju gedung belakang Zakumi..." jelas Sasuke dan meneruskan menuju mobil sportnya.

"Huh? Apa-apaan dia itu..." Naruto bingung dengan perintah Sasuke. Namun dia merasa nada suara Sasuke sangat serius dan itu menjadi suatu perintah mutlak untuk mereka.

"Sepertinya harus berkeringat lagi" ucap Gaara sambil melangkah keluar.

"Tsk... aku akan menunda acara _dreaming my lovely sakura-chan_ dulu" kini ucap kiba Sambil mengikuti langkah Gaara

"Huh..? apa-apan kalaimat menjijikan tadi kib?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Kiba

"Lebih baik dari pada Incest" balas Kiba..dan sukses membuat benjolan besar di kepala Kiba.

"Rasakan itu..aku bukan Incest.. huft" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh" celetuk Gaara yang hendak membuka pintu mobil sport merahnya

" Tidak lebih bodoh dari pada mencintai seorang guru yang bersuami!" ucap Kiba dan Naruto kompak dan mereka berdua langsung masuk kedalam mobil sport kiba yang berwarna abu-abu, sebelum mendapat amukan dari sang Sabaku bungsu itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke melaju dengan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal. Kini pikiran Sasuke bercampur aduk. Dia merasa inilah firasat buruk yang sedari tadi di raskannya...bukan karena penyereangan di Ega, dia yakin penyerangan di Ega hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian. Dia semakin mencengkeram stir mobilnya... dia menyumpahi satu nama ,satu nama yang tidak pernah menjadi hal baik dalam hidupnya satu nama itu adalah 'PEIN' seorang teman yang mengajrinya tentang dunia balap liar dan juga sudah dianggap sebagai kakak... namun hanya di masa lalu sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Insiden dimana Sasuke membuat kesalahan yang membuat seorang PEIN harus memutuskan hubungan mereka... hubungan yang sudah terjalin baik pun hancur karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Pikiran Sasuke kini melayang pada gadis berambut pirang yang memang beberapa hari ini sudah mengambil sebagian dari perhatianya...tanpa dia sadari juga telah mengambil sebagian hatinya... namun bagi Sasuke... cinta dan hal bodoh lainya itu tidak lah penting walau dia sering kali menggunakan kata cinta pada gadis-gadis bodoh dan bertubuh seksy, untuk mendapatka hati meraka dan di jadikan alat pemuas dalam satu malam. Baginya sudah bisa menjadikan Ino miliknya... hanya miliknya seorang dia tidak butuh lagi kata-kata cinta dan sebagainya... namun saat ini tidak di pungkiri kalau Sasuke sedang sangat cemas, cemas akan Ino yang akan berakhir seperti Gadis yang dua tahun silam pernah di tidurinya. Dan gadis itu adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling di cintai oleh Pein... 'Konan..' nama itu muncul lagi di kepala Sasuke nama yang paling Sasuke benci, sebab Karena nama itu dia dan Pein harus menjadi seperti Ini hanya karena Sasuke menidurinya...dan Sasuke tak mau membalas cintanya... Dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di dalam laut. Dan Itu membuat Sasuke menjadi seorang pembunuh di mata Pein. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam dan mempercepat lajunya. Dia benci harus mengingat masa lalu yang sangat tidak menyenagkan... sudah cukup banyak hal yang tidak menyenagkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya... dari kedua orang tuanya yang kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia di saat dia masih kecil... menjalani hidup hanya dengan kakaknya... dan sebagainya... namun dia tidak mau kehilangan hal menyenagkan yang baru saja dia dapatkan... hal menyenagkan yang dia alami dengan seorang Ino Yamanaka.

"Bertahanlah..." gumam Sasuke sangat pelan. Dia bersumpah apabila terjadi sesutau pada Ino dia tak akan bebrbelas kasihan lagi pada seorang Pein.

**TBC**

Apa yang akan terjadi Antara pein dan Sasuke … lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Apa dia Akan baik-Baik saja ? Atau sebaliknya dia kan berakhir seperti konan di tangan Pein...? semu akan terjawab di antagonist 5 hyahahahahahahah (ketawa super nista uthor yang super sarap)

A/c (a.k.a author curhat) mina_chan.. maafkan elf yak... update lama..mau bagaimana lagi.. elf kemarin2 lagi kena WB (iner:padahal juga kerajingan baca manga yaoi =.=) jangan dengarkan iner saya! hehheheh begiutlah heheh so elf sekarang mau balas-balas repiuw yang uda nongol di ch 3 kemarin hehehhehe lumayan buat nampah word biar kelihatan banyak kheheheheh ***dikemplang***

yosh untuk yang pertama...emmm

**Nara males log in **wah kamu reviuwer pertama di ch 3 selamat! (iner:jangan seneng karena gk dapet hadiah) diem lo iner! hehehhe sakyuu.. dam masalah typo udah elf usahain tapi... apa mau di kata... typo udah jadi bagian dari hidup elf kheheh*plak*

lanjuttttt...

**cubidam **haloo wah namanya unyuuu ^^ wah penasaran yah? Khehhehe sama kalau gitu... (iner:author gila masak penasaran ama ceritanya sendiri..) wah bukan flame lah... masalah bahasa emang kasar habis rate M sich kheheheh jangan kapok bacanya ya...

lanjuuuttt

**tata** makasih ya.. iya nich makin ektrim...maksih jempolnya! Hjeheh iyak semangat!

**Elba elisabet alias dhiana chan my cute imouto** widih panjang bener... hahah maksih yah dhiana chan uda suport fic nee.. semoga kamu UN-nya berhasil dan nich udah update …

**Lilililalala **maksih nich udah update.

**Al males login **wah apakah tulisan ane udah rapi di matamu senagnya...! ^^ heheh iya nich ntuh curcol kejadian aslinya malah bikin perut mules... pas ane di lempar uang 2000an ane kayak ngerasa seperti peran2 cewek tersiksa disinetron2 al.. TT^TT ,al masalah vulgar ini rate M al.. rate M... kheheheheh

**SS **wah makasih udah mau repiuw dari awal yak SS walau jujur namamu sedikit membuat jantungku sesek, but repiuwmu menambah nyawa dalam hidupku (iner:lebay tingkat akut) iya gimana ya... meskipun udah ada perasaan di antara mereka elf gk yakin mereka bisa jadi yang namanya "pacaran" masalah bahasa,,, i'm sory this is fic rate M... so.. i'm so sory. Khekekek

**akemimatsushina **wah maksih yosh nich uda update... fic kamu juga kalau update kabarin ya...

**Chichi **makasih.. ^^ masalsh bahasa lagi.. dan lagi lagi saya mintak maap karna fic ini sudah berate M jadi saya gk yakin mau ngurangin khehehehe

**Kamikaze **Hidup crak pair! entahlah penyakit sasuke yang itu sepertinya sulit untuk sembuh tapi gk tahu juga sich.. kheehhehehe oh iya maslah nama saya nama saya ini udah ada sebelum boy band korea itu ada kok ^^ ini memang nick name say Dari dulu dan saya juga bukan penggemar mereka hehehehehe kesukaan orang beda2 sich ya.. heheh dan masalah tenten baca aja di chape ini

**Bluremi alias akina-chan yang imut... **ho'oh nich makin panas! *kipas kipas* maslah itachi gk ada pandangan dia cuman peran pendukung sich... ssory yaa ita-kun ^.~ lha emang ente mau dia di kasih pasangan siapa?

**Grey'Sweet'Blue alias midha chan my imouto yang juga unyuu penyuka barbie saingan akasuna no sasori** yach midha chan ini udah di update... repiuw gk boleh telat lagi yah ***di tendang ***

**Hikari No Gaara **iya ini uda uupdate

**DG-S **halo salam kenal juga nama ente keren boleh pinjem kapan2 yah..* di gorok* wah kamu mau ino tambah jahat? Boleh sich..,, khehehheh -sekian_ lha?

Mika'Aoi ^^ maksih

dan yang repiuw di cha2 dan satu kan sudah saaya bales lewat PM kan ya.. hehehehheh so elf mintak maaf lagi kalau ada salah2.. ama kalian (iner:lha? Acara apa ini emang udah lebaran?) yosh mintak REPIUW LAGI MINA! chuuuu... ^.~...


	5. Chapter 5

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist **

Naruto © M.K

Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu,

(slightnya super duper crak semua)

.

.

.

Rate **M** untuk **kata-kata kasar**,kekerasan dan juga sedikit lemon(?)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya _**MINGGAT**_ aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 5

Gadis berambut pirang itu terduduk di lantai semen yang panas. Kulit mulusnya sedikit melepuh karena harus berinteraksi langsung dengan panasnya lantai tersebut.

"Cih! apa kalian tak punya markas yang lebih bagus dari tempat menjijikan ini?" ucap Ino sambil berdecak. Dia melihat sekeliling lahan luas lebih seperti lapangan basket yang di apit oleh gedung-grdung tinggi di sekelilingnya lantai semen itu terdapat banayak sekali seni grafity... selain itu juga lumayan banyak mobil-mobil bagus yang terpakir di kanan kiri tempat itu.

"Tempat menjijikan ini juga adalah hal yang pernah sangat di sukai oleh kekasihmu" ucap Pein datar sambil menunggu balutan perban yang di lakukan nagato selesai.

"Gezz..." Ino membuang mukanya muak, sudah berapa kali Pein mengatai Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

"Percuma... kau hanya membuang-buang waktu. Kau masih berpikir Sasuke akan datang? Heh! Benar-benar sangat naif"ucap Ino lagi-lagi dengat kata-kata provokatornya. Pein hanya melirik Ino lewat ekor matanya mencoba untuk tak menaggapi.

"Kau merasa tak mampu melawan Sasuke, jadi kau memakai cara anak TK seperti ini...sebaiknya apa julukan yang pantas ku berikan untuk mu ? Emm... mungkin...PECUNDANG!" Lagi-lagi Ino melancarkan provokasi-nya. Dia berseringai kala mendapati sang pein sudah sepenuhnya menoleh padanya. Bahkan saat ini pein sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghapiri tempat Ino.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras meluncur ke pipi mulus Ino, hingga meninggalkan memar di sana.

"Kau sama sekali tak tau apa-apa..WANITA JALANG!" ucap pein dengan sentakan di akhir kalaimatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang Uchiha brengsek itu lakukan heh? Apa kau tahu! DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH KONAN!"

"APA KAU PIKIR DENGAN MEMBUNUHNYA SAJA...BISA MENGHILANGKAN SAKIT INI! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA! BODOH! "

PLAK!

Tamparan kedua meluncur keras di pipi Ino. Dan suskes mebuat Ino ambruk ke lantai masih dengan tangan yang terikat ke belakang.

"heh?... lalu kau mau apa ?... membunuhku? Bunuh saja... dan kau akan menyesal karena orang seperti Sasuke sama sekali tak punya barang berharga selain tubuh dan harga dirinya." ucap Ino yang masih tergeletak di lantai... dengan seringai khasnya walau kini darah segar sudah keluar dari sudut pipinya akibat tamparan keras Pein.

SET

PLAK!

PLAK!

GREP

Pein menarik seragam Ino dan menamparnya dua kali, lalu di jambak rambut Indah Ino yang tergerai.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Konan, dia sangat mencintai bjingan itu... sangat mencintainya... namun bajingan itu tak perah mempedulikan konan! **Hingga dia mebhabisi dirinya sendiri**! Kau... iblis seperti mu tak akan pernah mngerti perasaan Manusia!"

PLAK!

Desis pein di telinga Ino dan berakhir dengan tamparan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, dan itu sukses membuat Ino benar-benar terkapar di lantai semen yang panas.

Pein melihat Ino yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri, Pein mebalikan badanya, dan hendak kembali pada posisinya semula namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara ringkih dari arah belakangnya.

"Ka...kalau be.. begitu...Gadis..itu yang bodoh... karena mau saja di bodohi oleh Sasuke. Mungkin dia juga seorang idiot karena mau-maunya menghabisi nyawanya...hanya karena orang seperti Sasss. Suke.." Ucap Ino dengan suara yang sangat ringkih akibat rasa perih di sekitar sudut bibirnya.

Emosi Pein memuncak Saat mendengar ucapan Ino. Dia mebalikan tubuhnya lagi. Dan menghapiri Ino yang sudah tergeletak Sangat lemah di lantai.

SREAT!

Pein merobek paksa Seragam Ino hinga menampilkan Dada mulus yang tebungkus Bra berwarna Hitam. Ino terlihat sexy sekali bahkan Anak buah pein pun semua bersemu merah melihat pemandangan fantastik itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kesakitan...dan luka sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri!"

Desis pein di depan wajah Ino yang penuh lebab akibat tamparan beruntun pein. Mata Ino sayu akibat kehilangan setengah kesadaranya. Darah meluncur di sudut pipinya yang putih... bibirnya biru akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari.

Brak! Buk bak buk!

Arg! Ah!

Bak! Buk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan benda tumpul. Serta beberapa teriakan kesakitan seseorang.

Pein melihat siapa yang telah merusak suasananya. Dia berseringai kala mendapati orang yang di tunggu-tunggu telah datang dengan membawa pemukul besi berwarna silver. Dan tengah menghajar anak buahnya yang tengah menghalagi langkah pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Tahan Dia" perintah pein Hingga sekitar 10 anak buahnya menghentikan langkah Sang Uchiha bungsu. Pemukul besinya di ambil. Lalu Menguncinya (sasuke) agar tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Urat matanya sedikit keluar, mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat marah, ranhangnya kaku, bibirnya terkatup tanda dia sedang menahan emosi. Melihat Ino yang hanya memakai bra.. ramubutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang terlihat biru lebam. Dan ada sedikit darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Serta kesadarannya yang sepertinya sudah hilang.

"Ne.. Sasuke-kun.. aku harus memanggil mu begitu...apa aku lebih pantas memanggil mu BAJINGAN!" Ucap pein sambil tetap menjambak rambut Ino... pein mulai memengang Dada Ino dan menggeser bra hitamnya ke atas, sehingga memperlihatkan dada mulus Ino yang sangat indah dengan warna pink di ujungnya. Pein menjulurkan lidahnya pada leher jenjang Ino. Dia menjilatnya nafsu namun tatapanya terarah pada Sasuke yang hanya menundukan kepalanya... wajahnya tertutup Rambut hitannya... auranya sangat pekat. Hingga 10 orang yang memeganginya meneguk ludah mereka sendiri.

Tangan pein mulai bergerak memilin ujung dada Ino dan itu sedikit membuat Ino bergetar walau dalam kesadaran yang sudah hilang. Tubuhnya tak menerima perlakuan Pein.

"Sasuke seleramu sungguh tinngi di mana kau mendapatkan wanita jalang yang sunggug nikmat seperti ini..." ucap pein pada Sasuke masih tetap menjambak rambut Ino. Kini dia tengah mengulum dada kiri Ino. Tangannya mulai merambat ke paha Ino... menyusurinya dari ujung ke pangkal. Terus seperti itu berulang kali. Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya dia sama sekali tak berucap satu kata pun tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat menahan marah yang sedari tadi di tahan. Hingga...

BRAKK! BAK BUK KRAK!

Perlahan orang yang menahan Sasuke berkurang bersamaan denga suara suara pukulan dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke kita sedikit terlambat karena harus membawa 2 gadis merepotkan itu." Kata Kiba dengan mengangkat pemukulnya di pundaknya. Di arah Lain sudah ada Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang menangani anak buah Pein yang lain. Tenten dan Karin bersembunyi. Karena takut terlibat baku hantam.

Sasuke berjalan melangkah menuju Tempat Pein. Raut-nya tak terlihat jelas karena tetutupi Rambut yang jatuh turun ke wajahnya. Saat sudah berada di depan Pein Sasuke terlihat begitu datar matanya tertutup entah mungkin dia tak sudi melihat pemandangan di bawahnya, pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku minta maaf... tentang masalah konan." ucap Sasuke lirih pada Pein. Dan sukses membuat semua Yang berada di tempat itu tercengang akibat ucapan Sasuke tentu minus Ino yang tak sadarkan diri. Pein melepas jambakannya pada rambut indah Ino dia melempar Ino asal ke lantai.

"Heh... tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa berucap maaf... juga. Tapi apa kau pikir hanya dengan maaf semua akan terselesaikan? Khkekekke kau sangat naif.. Saa.." Pein mebelakan Matanya kala melihat mata Sasuke yang terbuka dan menusuk tepat pada Pein matanya merah wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan bak iblis.

"Tapi aku juga tak akan memaafkan mu karena ini semua..."

Jrak!

Sasuke menendang wajah pein dengan kakinya. Sehingga membuat pein terlontar dari posisinya. Sasuke menghampiri Pein yang sedang menyeka darahnya.

Jdak! Sasuke menendang wajah pein lagi, kali ini mengenai pelipisnya hinngga mengeluarkan darah segar.

Pak

pein menghentikan Kaki Sasuke yang hendak mennyerangnya lagi. Namun itu tak bisa menyelamatkannya dari pukulan Sasuke yang kini sukses menghajar hidung pein yang penuh _pierching_

Sasuke tak mempedulikan tangannya yang hancur akibat pierching-pierching Pein Dia sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi.

Bak Bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak bak!

Sasuke membabi buta meninjak-injak wajah pein dengan ganasnya. Dia Tak peduli wajah pein yang sudah sangat merah karena darah yang keluar begitu banyak. Tak hanya wajah, Sasuke juga menginjak perut, dada dan juga bagian vital Pein. Dia sudah tak bisa berbelas kasihan lagi... dia tak akan memaafkan seseorag yang telah menyentuh... Ino... Orang yang telah membuatnya merasakan persaan 8 tahun yang lalu... perasaan takut kehilangan.

"Sasuk sudahlah dia akan mati kalau.."

Brak!

Sasuke menghajar Naruto Saat Naruto mencoba menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sudah kelewatan.

Bak bak bak bak bak bak

Sasuke tetap menginjak-ijak tubuh Pein tanpa Peduli kesadaran pein sudah hilang.

Puk Puk

Ino yang berusaha mengerakan kakinya dan menendang Sasuke lemah akhirnya sukses membuat sang Uchiha berhenti dari aktivitas kejamnya. Sasuke yang terhenti akibat sentuhan lemah di kakinya. Menoleh pada arah Sampingya. Dan melihat Ino yang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ber...hen..ti...Bo..doh" Ucap Ino terbata-bata mencoba menyempurnakan kata-katanya. Nafasnya ( Sasuke) tersengal sengal. Tangannya hacur akibat memukuli wajah pein Sepatunya menjadi berwarna merah akibat darah pein. Dia menghampiri Ino yang tergeletak lemah di lantai tangannnya yang masih terikat kebelakang wajahnya yang penuh lebam. Dan juga setengah telanjang. Sasuke mengangkat Ino dari posisi tidurnya. Dan di lihatnya wajah cantik Ino yang kini terhiasi oleh luka tamparan. Matanya yang berusaha melawan ketidaksadaran, sayu melihat Sasuke, Yang berwajah tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke melepas ikatan di tangan Ino, dia membenarkan posisi bra Ino yang berantakan. Da juga memakaikan seragamnya pada Ino. Dia dan Ino seperti mengalami de javu... saat Sasuke mengenakan seragamnya pada tubuh Ino. Suasana di area itu sunyi... Naruto,Kiba da Gaara hanya terpatung melihat Adegan SasuIno yang tak mereka percaya ternyata Sasuke begitu peduli pada gadis Pirang itu. Sedangkan Tenten dan Karin yang baru datang dari tempat persembunyianya terbelalak dan tak tahan membendung air matanya saat melihat kondisi mengenaskan Ino dan juga pria yang wajahnya bersimbah darah.

Tes tes tes... Jesssszzzzzz!

Entah karena apa hujan tiba-tiba jatuh mebasahi kota konoha. Sasuke merengkuh Ino ke dalam pelukanya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengguk Ino yang masih melawan ketidaksadaranya.

"Maaf ...maafkan aku..." lirih Sasuke di tengkuk Ino... di tengah dunia yang di rsakan Ino antara sadar dan tidak sadar dia bisa mendengar jelas desisan Sasuke di tengkuknya... dia merasakan basah di daerah lehernya... entah karena air hujan atau air yang lain... Ino tersenyum tipis entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Lalu dia menutup matanya yang tak bisa terbuka lebar itu dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sasuke...

'Aku... memang tak pernah percaya padamu... namun untuk kali ini biarkan aku percaya padamu.. dengan apa yang telah kau rencanakan... kami-sama...' ucap Ino dalam hati. Dan setelah sekian lama baru kali ini di menyebut nama seorang 'kami-sama' lagi...

~Antagonist~

"Kau menyedihkan sekali Pein..." ucap Seorang berambut merah yang kini mulai menggendong pein ala bridal style. Nagato Melihat pein yang menutup matanya seolah olah tak sadarkan diri...

"Sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur..."

"Heh...aku tidak pura-pura tidur bodoh... bocah itu memukulku seperti orang kesurupan" Ucap pein yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang bersimbah darah.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih cara ini... kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan kata damai atau maaf"

"Cerewet... setidaknya dengan begini dia akan berhenti membuat kesalahan yang sama... setidaknya dengan begini...dia bisa benar-benar mencintai seseorang..."

"Hahhhh Kau ini... terlalu baik... Tapi juga sangat Bodoh..."

"Diam nagato..! ach! Ini sakit sekali"

"Ya ya ya... tuan baik hati"

"Berhenti menggodaku bodoh! Ach! Sudah kubilang ini sakit sekali..."

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan pertengkaran yang selalu mereka ributkan.

.

.

.

Area gedung Zakumi kosong meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah yang masih tersisa namun... Di tengah-tengah guyurann hujan, terdapat secarik kertas sobekan yang terisi huruf-huruf yang sudah luntur karena air hujan...

_xx x xxxx_

_Dear diary _

_Hari ini aku senang sekali Pein akan berlomba dengan wolf exchange. Kau tahu kan wolf exchange kelompok balap mobil dari kanto yang hebat itu... dan katanya kalau Pein menang. Dia akn mengajak ku liburan ke hokaido. Em mungkin kau bingung... kenapa saat ini aku bisa sesenang ini tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya galau dengan perlakuan Sasuke-kun padaku?... ya kan diary? Hehehhe yup kau benar sekali, aku sudah bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun... kemarin aku bertemu Sasuke-kun... dan dia bilang padaku agar lebih memperhatikan orang di sekitarku... dan dia juga menyuruhku agar tak bersifat egois awalnya aku bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.. .namun akhirnya aku tahu... yang di maksud Sasuke-kun itu adalah Pein... kau tahu kan diary selama ini aku sudah terlalu buta... pein selalu ada disisiku dia selalu melindungku... dia mau mendengarkan apa saja yang aku bicarakan... dia sangat mencintaiku... tapi aku terlalu egois hingga tak menyadari apapun... Sasuke-kun memang brengsek tapi... aku baru tahu dia sangat menyayangi Pein, dia bahkan memohon padaku agar bisa Selalu berada di sisinya.(pein).. dia juga meminta maaf padaku. Karena telah secara tak sengaja meniduri ku... kau tahu kan diary... sebenarnya Saat itu kita tak melakukan apa-apa... huft aku sudah terlalu jahat. Mungkin mulai Saat ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dan tentu saja dengan mencintai pein dan tak akan pergi dari sisinya selamanya...Terimakasih Sasuke-kun karena mu aku bisa tahu perasaan ku sebenarnya._

_np: oh ya besok aku akan pergi ke pantai dengan teman-teman ku kuharap besok jadi hari yang menyenangkan ^.^/ gambarimasu!_

_Konan love pein _

Kertas diary yang jatuh dari Saku Pein Luntur sempurna...akibat air hujan... Kertas diary yang baru saja Pein temukan tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Membuat pein sangat merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang telah di tuduhnya sebagai penyebab kematian Konan. Yang padahal kematian konan adalah Murni kecelakaan. Terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf... Pein memakai cara Lain... agar rasa bersalah pada diri Pein hilang... yaitu dengan cara menaruh kebencian pada Sasuke. Sunggug pemikiran yang sangat ekstrim...

.

.

.

_Terimakasih Sasuke karena mu Konan bisa benar-benar mencintaiku... walau dia tak disini lagi_

Tulisan tangan indah itu terukir di belakang kertas diary itu... dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

**TBC**

**#Gali kubur**

**Mina-chan elf mau au mati dulu... **

**#dikroyokkk**

**oke okeh gk jadi mati dech... ehehhehehe akhirnya jadi juga antagoonist 5 mengecewakan? Khekekekekekekekke **

**semoga saja tidak yach #dibakar**

**okeh mari balas2 repiuw... aduh bakal lama nich # ...sedep**

**#**

**Tata **

Selamat kamu repiuwer pertama! ^^/ gemana udah gk penasarankan? Kheekkekeke makasih jempolnya rnr lagi

**kuchan,lyly,ruru,mumu**

elf tahu kamu orang yang sama khekekek yosh fitri chan ya udah ini mereka pasti bersama until death do as part! (ceilahhh)

**chaos sent**

maksih udah RNR sampah! Saya yah ^.^/ masalah saya tolol khekekek kok tau sich **toel toel chaos San **

**Mika Aoi**

Udah apdet nich khkekekekkekekekekek yoa Sasuino emang keren

**al gk log in**

emang berantakan karena gk di edit bokkkk khekekkeke masalah PeinKonan sukasuka author donk **digorok** ya udah al... gitu aja kheekekke semangat!

**Elba elizabeth **

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ngikut teriak (haduh bakal lama nich) yap betul disini slightnyacuman dikit karena kalau dikasih banyak kasian SasuInonya jadi gk eksis khekekekekke wah dan makasih atas penghayatanya T6T nee trhary sekali lho dhiana chan *peluk -cium) #disodok. Khekekke ya udah gitu ja yang tangan nee udah kriting.

**SS**

ya saya perhatikan typonya tapi gk saya perbaikin kayaknya *di lempar ke lubang buaya * nama kamu seperti sesuatu yang gak aku suki khekkeek (jangan di abaikan)

**morbid hater**

jangan ngeflame orang di kotak repiuw saya yak! Itu mengganggu kalau mau ngeflame ceritanya gpp #sarap

Yosh makasih ^^

**Uki Poppy gk holick**

#digampar hehhehe InoTen rencana mau bikin fic tentang persahabatan mereka tunggu ajah.

**Evil smirk OFTBS**

sory namanya di singkat karena kepanjangen khekekekekeke #digablok udah nich di apdet maksih yo

**bluremi**

Ah~ kasian bgt telat baca... sekarang pasti gk telat lagi dong... khekekekekk em entah deck di atas termasuk eksen apa gk (katrok) masalah konanSasu sory gk kuat ngasih Flasback #

**kirenai yume**

hohoooho Ino kejam banget? Tapi disini kejamnya berkurang kok xd ini udah lumayan panjang juga kok... sumpeh dah...#digablok (dikit gituu juga ==.=)

**mai**

bravo bravo... masak *peluk cium * mei channn

**Anon **

Udahhh ^^

**gui gui M.I.T**

iya yng terjadi pada Ino adalah .. yang diatas itu khekekkeke ya udah ini udah apdet *ngelap kringet * iya masalahh sifat Ino itu adalah kegilaan elf yang udah bener2 akut suka ama orang kejam. Khekkeke

**Tifany**

astaga...sudah nich.

AKHIRNYA SELSEAI

#nangisin tangan

yosh RNR mina

**Elfazen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Biasanya peran antagonis adalah tokoh kedua dari sebuah cerita... bagaimana kalau yang antagonis jadi tokoh utama? Penasaran?... percayalah tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih ekstrim dari pada ini... hyahahahahhahhah (ketawa nista sang author sarap)

**Antagonist **

Naruto © M.K

Antagonist © elfazen

.

.

.

SasuIno

.

sligh KakaTen,NaruKarin,KibaSaku,GaaTayu,

(slightnya super duper crak semua)

.

.

.

Rate **M** untuk **kata-kata kasar**,kekerasan dan juga sedikit lemon(?)

.

.

.

WARNING: **Lautan typo,**Eyd tidak ditemukan keberadaanya,ooc abis... bikin mual dan kadang kejang-kejang

.

yang merasa tidak suka dan masih di bawah umur sebaiknya _**MINGGAT**_ aja... !

.

.

.

enjoi

chape 6

Diruangan serba Putih itu Itachi bermain dengan Laptopnya perihal Pasien di klinik pribadinya tak kujung datang, pria berwajah tampan dan tenang itu memang seorang dokter spesialis bedah namun, dia memilih untuk bekerja di kliniknya sendiri dan kadang mendapat panggilan ke rumah sakit pusat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lebih penting. Mengingat dia adalah salah satu dokter andalan Rumah Sakit pusat Konoha.

Barak!

"Sasuke...bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sbeleum..."

"Nii-san! jangan banyak tanya cepat obati lukanya!" ucap adiknya atau lebih tepatnya teriakan adiknya padanya, Itachi sempat kaget saat melihat adiknya masuk dengan paksa dan mengendong seorang gadis yang wajahnya terdapat memar di sana-sini sedangkan tangan Sasuke sendiri berdarah...dan sedikit hancur.

'Berkelahi lagi...'

Pikirnya dalam hati... saat Sasuke mulai mletakan gadis bersurai pirang itu di tempat tidur pasien

Bukan hal baru bagi itachi mendapati adiknya babak belur karena berkelahi. Namun baru kali ini dia mendapati wajah Sasuke yang sangat takut itu... bukan takut karena setan atau yang lainya… tapi wajah takut yang dia ingat sama persis dengan 10 tahun yang lalu... Saat mereka harus menerima kenyataan akan meninggalanya kedua orang tua mereka. Yaitu wajah takut kehilangan...

Itachi mulai membersihkan luka di wajahnya Ino, dia hanya memberi antiseptik dan juga memberi Hansaplast di sudut bibirnya yang lecet akibat tamparan pein. Itachi juga mengoleskan obat kulit untuk memulihkan memar di wajah Ino... tak heran itachi mempunyai banyak obat untuk luka-lika seperti itu walau dia adalah dokter spesialis bedah... perihal adiknya yang hoby berkelahi dia harus mempunyai stok obat-obat seperti itu lebih banyak.

Itachi sudah akan menyudahi aktifatas pengobatannya pada Ino namun dia tertegun Saat melihat benda yang bergelayut indah dia leher Ino. Itachi semakin menajamkan pengelihatannya demi memastikan apakah benda itu benar-benar kalung perak dengan liontin bulan sabit dan punga teratai di tengahnya. Dan saat dia sangat yakin akan kalung itu, Itachi mengerakan tangannya demi ingin menyentuh benda itu... benda yang lama sekali tak di temuinya. Benda yang sangat tidak asing banginya...

BUK

"Auw... Sasuke Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Itachi geram pada adiknya lantaran sang adik tiba-tiba dengan sengaja menendang bokong-nya.

"Kau mau apa tadi..." Ucap Sasuke sarkitis. Dia memergoki sang kakak memandang bagian 'dada' Ino dengan khusuk dan juga akan menggerakan tanganya entah untuk menyentuh apa.. kalau saja Sasuke tak segera menghentikannya...

"Kau Ini... begini-begini aku tidak doyan dengan anak kecil..." ucap Itachi.. sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"..." Sasuke diam seakan-akan tak puas dengan kata-kata sang kakak

"..." Itachi memandang Sasuke meliahat kilatan tajam disana, dan saat itu juga Itachi memutar tubuhnya lagi membelekangi Sasuke. Dia sangat senang saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang seperti itu... walau pun bagi orang-orang menyeramkan... bagi Itachi itu adalah ekspresi yang imut.

"Ne...Sasuke kun... aku tadi hanya melihat tanda kemerahan di leher gadis itu, aku kira sebuah luka ternyata... hanya... kismark..." ucap Itachi dengan nada menggoda di kalimat 'kissmark'. Dan tanpa di sadari itachi Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan aura kematian Saat mendengar kata-kata itachi... karena pada saat itu juga dia harus mengingat siapa orang brengsek yang telah memberi kismark di leher Ino.

"Terserah..." ucap Sasuke mencoba tak mempedulikan kakannya dan berdiri menghampiri Ino yang masih pingsan... 'wajahnya saat pingsan dan memar saja sudah sangat cantik' Iner sasuke berkata dan sukses membuatnya geram lagi... karena dia jadi harus mengingat siapa bajingan yang telah membuat wajah Ino jadi seperti itu.

Sasuke mulai menelusupkan jemarinya ke bawah badan Ino hendak mengangkatnya dan membawanya pulang.

"Kau mau kemana" ucap Itachi sambil memberesakan peralatan yang di gunakanya untuk mengobati Ino tadi

"Pulang..." ucap Sasuke dingin, dia kini sudah mengangkat Ino dari ranjang.

"Obati dulu lukamu..." ucapa itachi masih dengan aktifitasnya.

"Tidak perlu" kini Sasuke memantapkan gendongannya pada Ino dan hendak membalikan badanya.

"Duduklah" kini ucap Itachi dengan penuh penekanan

"Aku bilang tidak per.."

"Manusia itu bisa mati hanya karena bakteri yang masuk kedalam luka kecil seperti ini..." ucap Itachi tajam pada Sasuke sambil mencengkeram jemari sasuke yang masih mengendong Ino.

Sang adik pun tak bisa berkutik apabila sudah mendapati sang kakak yang tengah berwajah iblis.

~Antagonist~

Sasuke membawa Ino kerumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumahnya dan kakaknya perihal mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Sasuke menggendong Ino ala bridal syle dia melihat wajah cantik Ino yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, wajah cantik namun dengan lebam di mana-mana. Dia memasuki ruangan pribadinya yaitu kamar dengan ukurang sedang. Kamar itu tak begitu ramai hanya sebuah Lemari biru tua dan tempat tidur ukuran sedang dan perlatan elektronik seperti TV LCD, PS3 , rak Video game, DVD player dan ada laptop yang tertutup indah di sebelah kiri meja TV.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Ino di Tempat tidur berwarna Biru putih dengan logo liverpool itu. Tak menyangka seorang Sasuke juga gemar pada Sebak Bola. Setelah di rebahkannya tubuh ringan itu dia mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dia mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi tanpa perlu membasahi perban di tangannya (dia memakai sarung tangan tahan air) Setelah mandi dia memakai celana kain panjang tanpa perlu memakai atasan. Rambutnya yang masih basah dia keringkan dengan handuk kering. Setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil baskom dan. Dia kembali dan mulai meletakan baskom berisi air hangat dan juga handuk di meja sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Hehhh..." dia menghela nafas panjang saat akan melakukan aksinya. Perlahan namum pasti dia mulai membuka seragam Ino atau lebih tepatnya seragamnya yang di kenakan Ino. Lalu dia membuka Bra Ino dan sukses di beri hadiah dua buah benda tak bertulang yang indah... namun saat Itu juga matanya memincing tidak senang saat melihat tanda merah di payudara Ino. Dia jadi harus mengingat siapa yang telah meninggalkan tanda laknat itu pada Ino. Sasuke mulai membasuh leher Ino dengan handuk yang sudah dia celupkan pada air hangat... dia mengosok tanda kemerahan di leher Ino lalu dia jilat tanda kemerahan di leher Ino, dia jilat dan kadang dia gigit kecil

"Nghnnn.." Ino mengerang seksi dalam tidurnya dan itu membeuat sang Uchiha bungsu menjadi Tak tahan ingin melakukan Ini dan itu... namun dia harus menahannya karena dia tidak mungkin menyerang orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Tangan Sasuke turun untuk membasuh kedua lengan Ino lengan itu sungguh kecil...namun sangat berbahaya apabila sang empu sedang dalam evil mode. Sasuke tersenyum kecil Saat dia mengingat insident pencakaran pipinya di atap sekolah. Sasuke mencelupkan kain putih itu ke dalam baskom , memerasnya lalu membasuhkannya lagi ketubuh Ino, kini dia membasuh kedua dada Ino dan juga payudaranya. Saat dia menggosokan kain itu pada puting Ino. Ino mengeram lagi entah kenapa Saat kondisi tak sadar pun Suara Ino tetap Seksi. Sasuke mengulum Tanda merah di payudara Kanan Ino yang telah di tinggalakan oleh... orang brengsek berwajah piercing biadap berambut orange menjijikan begitu panjang dan kasar julukan Pein dari Sasuke. Dia mengulum, menjilat dan menggit kecil puting Ino, dia akan menetralisir... virus-virus yang di tinggalkan oleh Pein. Dia tak akan terima barang berharga miliknya harus di cicipi oleh orang lain... yach Ino adalah barang beharganya kini... barang beharga yang tak akan pernah dia lepaskan. Sampai Iya bosan. Dan kita tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan bosan Kepada orang seperti Ino...

.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak akan pernah...

.

.

.

~Antagonist~

Tap Tap Tap Tap

suara langkah menggema di koridor lantai dua kediaman uchiha. Langkah dari sang uchiha Sulung Itu semakin mendekat ke pitu berwarna biru tua di ujung

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke... makan malam sudah siap"

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya dan meminta Sasuke untuk makan malam. Namun tak ada jawaban apapun. Meskipun mereka saudara Sasuke sangat tidak suka privasinya di masuki orang tanpa ijin.

Tok tok tok

Itachi masih berusaha sabar dengan mengetuk pintu kayu itu sekali lagi.

~singgggggg~

masih tidak ada jawaban. Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun mulai menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan.

Cklek

Saat pintu sudah terbuka mata onyx itachi sempat membulat Saat melihat wajah tidur adiknya yang begitu tenang sambil memeluk gadis pirang di depannya . Dia mendekap Gadis itu erat seakan-akan tak membiarkan gadis itu untuk pergi sedikitpun itu memakai piyama tipis Yang tak pernah di kenakan Sasuke. Dan dia tahu Gadis itu tengah bertelanjang bulat di dalamnya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang (lagi) Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum... senyum yang sangat tulus dari seorang Uchiha Itachi senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua wanita...

"Oyasumi... otouto-chan... Yamanaka"

Ucap Itachi lalu menutup pintu kamar adiknya pelan dan meninggal dua pasang remaja yang damai di alam bawah sadarnya.

~AntagonisT~

Jrap

Ino membuka matanya kaget. Dia sangat sial harus bangun pagi seperti itu. Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Tanda dia bingung, dia di mana? Dan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bagian sudut bibir dan pipinya mulai menyadarkannya akan kenyataan...

"Achh... ck! Sial.." runtuknya sebagai Morning greeting, dia mendudukan posisinya dan melihat sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya erat wajah Sasuke ada di perut Ino kini. Walau sedang terlelap pelukannya erat sekali.

"Tsk!...hei tuan brengsek lepaskan..." ucap Ino dengan sedikit nada tinggi pada Sasuke yang masih memeluk erat pinggang Ino

"Sasuke lepaskan... ! atau aku akan menendang harta mu!" Kini Ino berucap Sambil sudah menyiapakan kakinya untuk menendang suatu benda di bawah Sana.

"Sas.."

"Eng... Sebentar saja..." Ucap Sasuke dengan Nada yang sedikit...manja~ dan juga wajah yang polos dengan mata yang tertutup. Ino melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlelap di perutnya dia berfikir 'wajahnya yang sedang tertidur bagaikan malaikat.' dan saat itu pula Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran sangat Aneh… 'mana mungkin Iblis seperti Sasuke terlihat seperti malaikat... pasti aku jadi gila karena belum makan dari kemarin siang...' ucap Ino untuk dirinya sendiri...

"Hahhhhhh" Ino menghela nafas Saat dia sudah merasa tenang, baiklah sekarang dia tidak bisa apa-apa... dia melihat sekelilingnya dan dia menemukan hal yang menarik di meja kanan tempat tidur sasuke, terdapat pigura yang tertutup Indah. Ino penasaran dan dia pun mengambil pigura itu dengan usaha yang cukup keras lantaran ada beban yang menahanya (Baca:Sasuke denga pelukan mematikanya). Dia heran Kenapa Pigura itu harus di tutup padahal dia melihat isi piguira itu adalah foto... keluarga Sasuke...

Ino terseyum geli tipis namun lebih tepatnya senyum geli yang sinis Saat melihat Sasuke versi kecil yang masih imut-imut sambil tertawa bahagia. Lalu dia melihat tampang Sasuke yang sekarang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya dan melihat lagi foto di pigura... melihat Sasuke lagi... Melihat foto dan begitu berulang-ulang seperti itu sampai...

"Ahahahahahhahahahaha..." Ino pun tak kuasa menahan tawa... Untung tawanya tak membangunkan Sasuke. Lalu dia melihat ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang tampan dan cantik, lalu dia melihat seseorang lagi yang tak kalah tampan dari ayah Sasuke dan Sasuke... laki-laki itu mungkin kakak Sasuke... remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 17 tahun dengan senyum tipis yang menawan. Namun Saat Ino hendak mengembalikan Pigura Itu pada Tempatnya dia membelalakan matanya Saat melihat sebuah kalung berliontin bulan Sabit dan bunga Teratai yang di pakai laki-laki yang mungkin adalah kakak Sasuke di foto itu...

Ino mengerutkan dahinya... mungkin dia harus menanyakan sesuatu pada kakak Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke Sarapan Sudah siap... turunlah" Ucap Suara berat nan jernih dari luar. Dan Ino yakin itu pasti keluarga Sasuke.

"Ah...em... Sasuke... belum bangun... er...maksudku dia tidak mau bangun" Ucap Ino agak grogi... bagaimana kau tidak akan Grogi berbicara dengan keluarga errr "Laki-laki yang tak jelas teman,musuh, atau kekasihmu" dengan kondisi hanya memakai piyama tipis tanpa sehelai benang pun di dalamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke bertekanjang dada.

"Baiklah... Kalau dia sudah bangun, cepatlah turun karena dari kemarin kalian belum memakan apapun" Ucap suara berat itu dan seperetinya pemilik suara itu kini sudah meninggalkan pitu kamar Sasuke.

Ino melihat Sasuke yang masih keasyikan dengan acara tidurnya. Ino pun berseringai kala mendapati ide yang cemerlang dan efektif untuk mebangunkan Sasuke. Dia melihat HP-nya yang tergeletak di meja samping kiri tempat tidur Sasuke. Dia mengambil benda itu Tentu saja dengan usaha keras agar bisa mencapainya.

Clak

Ino membuka HP flipnya dan berpura-pura membaca E-mail

"Hmmm Tachibana... anak kelas dua – enam" guman Ino Sambil melirik Sasuke yang kini mengerutkan Dahinya. Namun masih dengan mata terpejam

Ino berpura-pura menelpon seseorang dan...

"Haloo"

"..."

"Tachibana?"

"..."

"Aha bailah arai~kun" Ino ber-akting memangil nama depan oarang yang saat ini sedang pura-pura di telponnya. Dan Ino ingin tertawa saat Itu juga saat melihat alis Sasuke kian menaut.

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berkencan... tapi... kalau kau meberikan tawaran yang bagus seperti itu siapa yang bisa menolak..." Ucap Ino sambil melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah membuka Matanya.

Sasuke langsung bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Lakukan Saja...dan saat itu adalah akhir dari hidup mu" ucap Sasuke dengan aura yang menyeramkan dia mengambil Hp di telinga Ino dan melihat layarnya yang tak ada tanda-tanda koneksi dengan siapa pun... Sasuke menutup Hp flip Ino dan kini memandang Ino dengan Seringai khasnya...

"Nee... Ino kau sekarang punya hoby baru...hem?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Ino yang masih terdapat memar yang samar.

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati" ucap Ino sinis.

"..." Sasuke diam meandangi Ino matanya fokus pada bibir Ino yang masih terdapat luka di sudutnya dia sedang berfikir 'Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ku cium?'

"Pagi-pagi pikiranmu sudah mesum... nee tuan brengsek?" sindir Ino dengan seringainya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil (dia tertawa!)

"Kau bahkan sekarang sudah menetukan panggilan sayang untuk ku... heh?" Ucap Sasuke, kini dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino dia menekanya lembut tanpa mau menyakiti Ino. Dia membuka plester di sudut bibir Ino dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Ach!" pekik Ino Saat merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya karena lukanya yang di jilat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menjilati Bibir Ino dan kadang mengisap dan di ciumnya. Saliva Sasuke jatuh dari Dagu Ino dan itu mebuat sensasi tersendri bagi Sasuke. dia menghentikan aktivitasnya demi melihat wajah seksy Ino. Mata Sayu, kulit putih dengan sedikit mera dan pink karena memar, bibir Indah dengan Saliva miliknya yang menetas dari dagu Ino dan terlihat berkilauan karena cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari gorden, nafas yang berat dan panas dan Itu semua membuat gairah Sasuke memuncak.

"Hanya orang yang tidak normal apabila tak berpikiran mesum saat berada di dekat mu yang seperti ini..." desis Sasuke di telinga Ino dan menjilat daun Telinga Ino pelan namun pasti. Salivanya membasahi telinga Indah Ino. Dia beralih ke bibir Ino lagi dan memciumnya mesra dengan hati-hati... lalu ke dagu dia menjilat dagu Ino dengan Nafsu. Lalu turun ke leher di memberi kismark di sana... dia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Ino adalah miliknya hanya dia yang boleh menandai miliknya...hanya dia yang boleh memiliki Ino.

"Enghhh..."

Ino mengerang saat Sasuke kini mengulum payudaranya...

"Kau sangat sensitif di bagian Ini" Ucap Sasuke sambil memilin puting Ino halus. Dan Sukses mebuat Ino mengerang keras.

"Nghnhhhh...enghhh " Erang Ino semakin menjadi-jadi Saat Sasuke mulai kesenagan memainkan putting Ino yang sudah mengeras.

"Tak ada kata-kata penolakan? Hem? Nona sadis?" Ucap Sasuke, kini dia mulai menelusupkan tanganya kebawah dan menyentuh harta Ino. Dia hanya menyentuh dinding Vagina Ino tanpa harus memainkan dalamnya... dan itu juga sukses membuat Ino berdesah seksi.

"Bagaimana mungkin... akau bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mu... pada kenyataanya kau adalah gadis yang sangat brengsek..." ucap Sasuke masih mengecup perinci tubuh Ino. Tangannya memang sengaja tak memasuki vagina Ino dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Ino-nya.

"Lihat hanya begitu saja kau sudah seperti Ini..." Ucap Sasuke pada Ino sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang telah basah oleh cairan lengket Ino

"..." Ino tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, baru kalai Ini dia kena skak mat. Dan tololnya lagi itu oleh Sasuke.

"Dan kau tahu...Ini manis sekali... Ino-chan" ucap sasuke sambil memasukan Jarinya kemulut dan menjilatinya dengan menjilati jari bekas bermain dengan vagina Ino dengan Pelan namun dia seakan menikmati itu. Matanya tajam melirik Ino di bawahnya yang sudah Berwajah merah semerah mawar merah . Mawar merah berduri tentunya.

Sasuke memulai aksinya lagi dengan mencium paha Ino yang mulus dan menjilatnya. Dia memberi beberapa kismark disana. Dan saat dia melihat selangkangan Ino dia tak tahan untuk tak mencicipinya dan...

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke cepatlah turun atau kau akan meyeret kalian berdua?" Ucap Itachi di balik pintu dengan nada penekanannya.

"Tsk! Sial." decak Sasuke sambil melirik pintu kamarnya"

"Hn... aku akan turun sebentar lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bosanya dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada benda berharha di depanya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.. aku akan masuk dan menyeret kalian " ucap Itachi dan terdengar dia sudah mulai menyentuh kenop pintu dan.

Bhug!

"Aw..! bod.."

"Kita akan turun sekarang!" ucap Ino lantang setelah menendang Sasuke keras.

Ino mebenarkan piyamanya yang berantakan. Karena Sasuke tentunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Itachi dan meninggalkan pitu kamar Sasuke.

"Kau harus membayar karena sudah berani menendangku..." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk pada Ino.

"Aku lapar bodoh..." ucap Ino tajam pada Sasuke. Yang masih mengelus wajahnya (bekas tendangan maut Ino )

"Hahhhh tidak makan sehari saja tingkah lakumu sepeti orang tidak makan sebulan" gerutu sasuke sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Dia melihat tangannya yang masih terdapat perban. Dan dia memutar matanya bosan lantaran nanti dia harus menghabis kan waktu dengan kakanya untuk mengganti perban. Dia kembali ke kamar dan melihat Ino yang sudah akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei... hei! Kau mau kemana!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Turun... kemana lagi" ucap Ino cuek.

"dengan pakaian seperti itu? Tsk!Jangan bercanda bodoh!" Sasuke menarik Ino kedalam dan menduduk kannya di tempat tidur... dia beranjak ke lemari biru tua. Dan mengambil dua kaos di dalamnya.

"Pakai Ini.." Sasuke melempar sweeter lengan pajang dan tertutup sampai leher, yang memang kebesaran untuk Ino.

Ino menilai sweeter tebal itu "tidak buruk' batinya...

"Kau membuang seragam ku kemana? Bahkan pakaian dalamku juga..." Ucap Ino sambil memakai sweeter itu di depan Sasuke tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun...baginya malu pun sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah melihat keseluruhan badanya. Ino sadar karena saat bangun dia sudah telanjang dan mengenakan piyama.

"Tentu saja ketong sampah... memang kemana lagi" Ucap sasuke cuek sambil memakai kasonya.

Mereka pun turun ke bawah dan di sambut oleh hidangan spesial dari seorang dokter handal yang hoby masak Itachi Uchiha...

**TBC**

**Mina-chaaaaaan! Yoshaa! Akhirnya jadi juga antagonist 6 semoga tak mengecewakan... khekekkkeke **

**waktunya bales-bales repiuwwwww! ^.^/**

**Kirenai yume**

**selamat!** Kamu repiuwer pertama (tebar ranjau)

Konan matinya kecelakaan di bawa ombak jadi hanyut di laut gitu. Tapi Pein ngira conan bunuh diri.. sebelum dia nemuin buku harian konan yang isinya tentang...(yang udah ada di cerita)

**Bluremi**

yosh! Gk telat ko ^^ kok tahu bakalan ada masalah yang baru khekeekek oke semangat

**Rilan**

suka2 nee ^^ (Gablok)

emm entahlah jahat terus juga gk baik rilan chan. Xd

**Elba elizabeth**

dear imoutouku- tersayang (tenang imouto ku yang lain juga yang tersayang kok ^^)

ah gppp yang pnting repiuw ^^

mengharukan benarkah? Wah padahal ini sadisme.

Iya nee juga suka moment yang itu **hug**

iya pein itu sebenernya baik akut sumpah. Tapi radak ektrim jadi nurun ke sasu tapi kebaikanya kagak =.=

diary konan emang kenyataan yang mebahagiankan tapi juga menyakitkan (muahahahaha) #tawa psikopat

tentu sepenuh hati dong... kan aku sayang ama kalaian semua ^^ *hug * (tapi typonya di kurangin dong thor!)

yosh ganbate!

**SS**

wah iya amburadul nich ckckckkck (woy elu tuh authornya) aduh iya iya. Khekekeke SS udah usaha akunya mah... tapi gk full emang (gablok) aku kalao bikin fic cuma di edit sekali (gomen) wah jadi anda Sasuke centrik khekekeekke jadi begitu... kiarain SS itu... khekekke (gomen lagi)

wah anda anti Yaoi? Ckckkckkck good masih banyak ternyata orang normal di ffn ( elf lu pan Fujho akut =.=) khekekek but SS-san Yaoi itu emang menjijikan untuk beberapa kalangan but orang yang suka yaoi belum tentu menjijikan juga so... kalau kamu benci yaoi kamu jangan benci ama fujho juga ya.. karena aku gk mau di benci reader tersayang ku * hug * (reader yang lain juga tersayang kok ^^)

**Soul silver cer**

yo! iiya perkenalkan nama saya elfazen pangil elf ajah ^^

ah iya gapapa ,^^tapi selanjutnya harus repiuw terus yackkk * nodongin golok *

khekekekekek

wah makasihhh yak ampun repiuw Silver-chan buat saya seneng banget loch... sumpah! Karena emang disini yang mencolok itu tokohnya kalau ficnya yak ampun anak SD ajah bisa nulis lebih bagus T^T but aku akan tetep berusaha keras silver san~ karena ada oarang seperti anda dan reader2 yang lain yang selalu menyemakati saya * Hug silver-chan)

**Siryu Enka**

Etooo gk janji . **kaburrr**

**Mitsuki ota**

yuk all kalau kamu masih sadar di bawah umur... gpp kok berhenti baca dulu nunggu mpek 18 tahun trus baca lagi aku gk bakal ngehapus fic ini ^^ dan typo yach mau gemana lagi udah mendarah daging

masalah peinkonan yach...ane malah udah lupa maklum banyak pikiran (padahal isi pikiranya cuma manga yaoi doank =.=)

khekekekekkek

**Evil smirk of the black swan**

aheyyy lanjuttttt! Nich udah

**Tata**

ahhhhh ujan di padang pasir co cweeeet tata-chan.. masalah pein yah begitulah dia memang vulgar khekekeke iya semoga sasuke dan ino gk bosen ngelakuin hal ekstrim lainya khekekek

**Heartfillilia**

Plok plok plok makasih iya mereka kasian konan malah lebih kasian gk dapet scane malah udah mati khekeekek yo semangat

**Akasuna suraiya**

wah benarkah yeyyyy ^.^/

gpp pokoknya chape seterusnya harus repiu terus **nodongin katana** khekekekekek

**grey sweet blue**

iya saya juga senang dapet repiuw dari kamu imouto-chan yoshaaaaa!

**Fix**

Yossh!

**mika Aoi**

huweeee mintakkkkkk . etooo masih gak tau bakal lemonan kayak gemana xd

**Confused girl**

wah makasih udah apdet nich, masalah kirenai yume di bawah umur... itu urusan dia ama hati dia karena saya disini sudah ngasih warning ^^ kalau dia memang di bawah umur dam masih maksa itu berarti dia sudah siap. Dengan hatinya. ^^

**Kirei**

iya iya ini udah apdet

yachhh memang yang banyak Inonya kan? ^^

emmm kalau gk ada peran pembantu yach sepi donk ficnya xd khekekkeke kalau gk ngeadain Sakura atau Hinata sich author bisa ajah tapi gk ngeadain Tenten itu gk mungkin ^^ karena Tenten sahabat sejati Ino. (InoTen akut)

**Gui Gui M.I.T**

hahhhh iyaaaaaa

iya kayaknya dia sadar tapi yachhh entahlah... oarang jahat macam dia susah di suruh ngakuin perasannya (gampar) iya mereka tetep kayak biasanyanya kok but ada yang sedikit beda ^^

**Kimchichan**

namanya kayak sayur putih yang di lumuri chaos pedas xd

iya kerennnn maksih

akhirnya selseaiiiii T^T ajrittt tangan saya kriting but saya sayang ama kalaian semua...

(peluk+ cium reder )

muachhhh mucahhhh

reader:muntah jamaah

khekekkekeke

repiuw mina chann

**Elfazen**


End file.
